


The Dalton Exchange Program

by Flowerheart7901



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerheart7901/pseuds/Flowerheart7901
Summary: When the Warbler council decides to have the Warblers spend a week at McKinley, how will Kurt deal with retuning to his old school, and keeping his new friends in line there. Luckily, he has the New Directions and Blaine to help him out.
Relationships: Finn Hudson/Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang/Mike Chang
Kudos: 17





	1. The News

Kurt sat bored through Warblers practice. Ever since the competition season was over, since they lost to the New Directions at Regionals a month ago, practices weren't as interesting. They planned for nursing home and hospitals performances, and that was about it. The only thing keeping him awake at that moment, was his boyfriend, Blaine, rubbing his knee. But, Wes' next sentence jolted him awake fully.

"As you all know, we competed against the New Directions at Regionals and Sectionals. But, just because they are our competition, doesn't mean we can't be friends." The rest of the Warblers stole a glance at Kurt, who smiled sheepishly at that sentence. "I talked to their director, Mr. Schuester, and the two of us came up with a plan." David coughed from his seat next to Wes, who amended his previous sentence. "Mr. Schuester and the council came up with a plan. Every show choir runs things differently, and in a idea to see those different ways, and maybe amend some of our own ways, starting on Monday, we will be spending a week at McKinley." Murmurs broke out along the Warblers. Kurt glanced at Blaine, shock written all over his face.

"Did you know about this?" Kurt asked his boyfriend.

Blaine shook his head, still a little struck. "No, I had no idea the council was even considering this."

Once all the murmurs stopped, Wes continued.""Nationals are in a month, so we can see how the New Directions prepare for their competitions."

Kurt chuckled inwardly. Since Nationals are in a month, the New Directions won't even start preparing for _at least,_ two weeks. He wondered what the lesson for the upcoming week would be.

"We leave tomorrow at nine a.m." Wes continued. "Don't be late. Each of you will be placed with a New Direction, who you will live with for the remainder of the week. We will meet them at the McKinley parking lot tomorrow, so everyone can get settled over the weekend. Kurt," he said, turning to Kurt. "You will stay at your house." Kurt nodded and Wes resumed. "Blaine, you'll stay with Kurt. I got all the parents permission." Blaine visibly gulped, but nodded. "Flint, you are with Santana Lopez. Luke, you are with Artie Abrams. Jeff, you are with Brittany Pierce. Nick, you are with Mike Chang. David, you are with Mercedes Jones. I am with Rachel Berry. James, you are with Quinn Fabray. Ethan, you are with Tina Cohen-Chang. Seth, you are with Sam Evans. Trent, you are with Noah Puckerman. Cameron, you are with Lauren Zizes. And Thad, you are with Finn Hudson. Warbler Kurt, I'll let you tell them anything else they need to know."

"Thank you Wes." Kurt nodded to the council member, who sat back down. "Thad, Finn is actually my stepbrother, so you will be staying with Blaine and I as well." Thad nodded and Kurt continued. "Boys, remember when you go to McKinley, don't wear your uniforms. You all have casual clothes?" All the boys reluctantly nodded, except for Blaine, who looked excited at the prospect of not wearing his uniform. "Good. Now remember, when you are at McKinley, listen to what the New Direction you are living with says. McKinley is very different than Dalton, and I want to make sure you all are safe." A few of the Warblers looked concerned at that. "I have already organized with the New Directions to give you an introduction to McKinley when we all get to Lima tomorrow. Your guides will take you to my house, and we will go through everything you need to know to survive McKinley."

"Thank you Kurt." Wes nodded to the countertenor, who sat back down. "That is all I have for you today. Take the rest of the day too pack whatever you will need for the next week. We will come back here Friday night. On the way out, grab your folder from the council. It will contain your schedule, as well as your locker combination, and the address and contact information for the host family you are staying with. I'm sure Kurt can give you their phone numbers. Dismissed."

As the Warblers exited the practice room, grabbing their folders as they went, Kurt turned to Blaine. "I'm concerned about this."

Blaine nodded. "Karofsky is still there. I don't want you to get hurt. Even if you will have the full support of the New Directions and the Warblers."

Kurt nodded. "I'm concerned about Karofsky too. But I'm more concerned about the Warblers. Most of them have gone to private schools their entire lives. They don't know how to survive in a public school, especially one like McKinley. You and I will be fine, since we've dealt with public schools before, but the others, not so much." Kurt riffled through the folder, before turning to his boyfriend, a smile on his face. "I have the same locker as before, along with the same schedule." He glanced at the folder again, before rolling his eyes. "Wes felt the need to give me my own address and phone number. I think I know where I live, thank you very much. What's your schedule?"

Blaine showed him the schedule in the folder, and Kurt clapped his hands. "You have French with me first hour, with Madame Saint-Claire. She is amazing, and she actually likes me, since I am one of the few students who actually knows French. And it's great since Karofsky and Amizio are in that class, and I can make fun of them in French, and they never know." Blaine chuckled at his boyfriend's reaction. "You have History second hour with Mr. Schue. I'm not in that class, but I think Artie and Tina are. I have English with Mrs. Gettering that hour." He mimed barfing. "She is an old hag of a woman who is extremely homophobic and hates me with a burning passion. She probably celebrated when I transferred. At least I have Quinn, Mercedes, and Brittany in that class to get me through it. We have Anatomy third hour together. That's taught by Mr. Williams. Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, and Sam are all in that class. He's a great teacher, he's never had any problem with me, and is one of the few teachers who actually care. Plus, he has no problem with glee, which is always great. You have Geometry forth hour with Mrs. Bletheim. She's also an old hag of a teacher who hates me. I had her last year. You should be fine with her though, and you have Sam, Tina, and Artie in that class to get you through it. I have Algebra with Mrs. Sherry. She's an okay teacher, and I have Santana, Brittany, Mike, and Rachel in that class. Fifth hour we both have glee, and you know whose in that class."

"Wait," Blaine stopped him. "You have glee during school? I thought it was an after school activity?"

Kurt nodded. "It's both. We take it as an elective during school, and it's an after school activity. You have English with Mr. O'Leary sixth hour. He isn't bad, he mostly ignored me, but I don't know which glee kids are in that class. I have History with Mr. Schue that hour."

By now, the two had reached Kurt's dorm room, which he shared with Seth, which was next to Blaine's dorm room. As lead soloist of the Warblers, captain of the fencing team, and sophomore representative on student council, Blaine got the luxury of a single room, which he readily took advantage of. Both Blaine and Kurt lived in Mapleton Dorm, one of the three dorms at Dalton, the other two being Montgomery Dorm, and Maryville Dorm. Kurt wasn't sure why they all started with m either. While not all, the majority of the Warblers were in Mapleton. Mapleton usually housed the artists, Montgomery housed the studious types, and Maryville housed the athletes. The least amount of Warblers were in Maryville, while the most were in Mapleton. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend.

"I'm going to pack and then go to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

He leaned over, giving Blaine a kiss, but making sure to keep it chaste. Even though it was Dalton, and they knew no one would give them a hard time, they were still in the middle of the hallway. As Kurt entered his room, he looked around before sighing.

"You okay Kurt?" Seth asked, from his place on the ground, putting things in his suitcase.

Kurt dropped onto his bed, before turning to his roommate. "I left that place for a reason. And everything is good at Dalton right now. I have a boyfriend and plenty of good friends, both in the Warblers and not. And now, I have to go back to McKinley, even if it's just for a week. Don't get me wrong, I love the New Directions and it will be great to see my family again. But that's the only good thing about it."

Seth turned to face his friend fully now. "You are making me nervous now."

Kurt shook his head. "You'll be fine. You're straight. Me on the other hand... I don't even look straight like Blaine, and they all know me anyway."

"So," Seth said, eager to change the subject. "I'm staying with Sam Evans. What's he like?"

Kurt smiled, always happy to talk about his friends. "Sam's a really nice guy. He has two younger siblings, Stevie and Stacy, who are adorable. He's on the football team, but he and the other glee guys are the only ones on that team who aren't dicks. When I was getting bullied before, he actually got a black eye standing up for me. He actually went to an all boys school before McKinley, so he'll understand where you are coming from. He's a huge nerd too."

Seth smiled. "Looks like I got a good host."

"All the New Directions are great people." Kurt assured him. "They can be a little much at first, but they will all make sure the Warblers are doing fine at McKinley."

"So," Seth said, finally reassured that he would fine at McKinley. "What are you bringing?"

Kurt sighed dramatically. "Due to the small dorms here, I was sadly unable to bring the majority of my wardrobe to Dalton. So, the majority of my clothes are at my house already. So I really only need to bring my moisturizers, some of my favorite clothes, and a few other things." Kurt smiled. "You know, the more I think about it, the more excited I am about this. I get to see my friends again, and my dad. The New Directions were the best part about McKinley, probably the only good thing, and I can't wait to see them again."

Seth smiled at his friend. Kurt had come so far from when he first came to Dalton. When Seth met him, Kurt only knew Wes, David, and Blaine, and he flinched at loud noises. Now, he had many friends, a loving boyfriend, and didn't flinch.

"So, tell me about the New Directions. I want to know more about what I'm getting into." Seth said, knowing Kurt always liked to talk about his friends.

Kurt laughed. "The New Directions are like one big, crazy family. First, there's Rachel Berry. She is like a mini Barbra Streisand. She has an amazing voice, and she always gets the solos. She can be really annoying at times, but once you get to know her, she's a great friend. She asked all the boys to stand up for me when I was getting bullied. There's Mercedes Jones. She's the biggest diva ever, and my best friend. She's going to be the next Beyonce, and is way too obsessed with tater tots. She's the first one I tell things to. Then, is Tina Cohen-Chang. She faked a stutter for three years, because she was afraid of public speaking. But, she's the sweetest girl I've ever met. She's a huge fashion diva, and then one I always talk fashion with. Next, is Artie Abrams. He's in a wheelchair and is really smart. He's also a great filmmaker and actually one of the best dancers, believe it or not. He's one of the few boys who never bullied me before glee started. After that, is Finn Hudson, my step brother. He's the only one the majority of the Warblers have met. He's not the smartest person, and is also a terrible dancer. The week after Regionals, he accidentally broke Rachel's nose in dance practice, and I had to stop her from getting a nose job. But he's an amazing drummer and a great friend. He's also the quarterback of the football team. Next, is Noah Puckerman. He's the badass of McKinley and used to throw me into dumpsters, along with Finn. But now, he'll fight anyone who bullies me. He actually just got back from juvie for stealing an ATM, the week I spied on the Warblers, which is why he didn't join Mike, Artie, and Sam in standing up to Karofsky, since he didn't want to go back. He was the one who sent me to spy in the first place. Then we come to Brittany Pierce. She's a cheerleader and very ditzy, but incredibly sweet. She calls me her dolphin, because according to her, dolphins are gay sharks. She's an amazing dancer, and was the lead female dancer at Sectionals. She was also my first girlfriend in my week long straight phase in order to impress my dad."

Seth looked confused. "I thought you said your dad is okay with you being gay?"

Kurt nodded. "He is. I was just being stupid, and was jealous he was hanging out with Finn and not me. After Brittany is Santana Lopez. She can be a bitch, but she cares about her friends. She and Brittany are the school sluts. She's also a cheerleader and flirts with almost all the guys. She and Rachel have a sort of frenemy relationship going on. Next is Quinn Fabray. She is the final cheerleader who makes up the Unholy Trinity. She can be a bitch too, but is really nice when you get to know her. She got pregnant last year, but gave up the baby for adoption and Rachel's biological mother adopted her. After Quinn is Lauren Zizes. I don't know her very well, since she was my replacement when I transferred to Dalton. She's the only girl on the wrestling team and very fierce. She reminds me of a female Noah Puckerman. I already told you about Sam Evans, since you are staying with him. Lastly, is Mike Chang. He's a really nice guy and even though he's on the football team, he never bullied anyone. He's extremely smart and an amazing dancer. He was the lead male dancer at Sectionals. He's not the best singer, though Tina is helping him with that, but what he lacks in his singing ability, he makes up for in his dancing. And that's all of them. Now you know the New Directions, sort of."

"Wow." Seth breathed. "They sound insane."

Kurt chuckled. "They are. But even with all their drama, they are one big family. They always look out for each other."

As the two climbed into their respective beds, Seth turned to Kurt. "I can't wait to meet them."

Kurt smiled. "I can't wait for all the Warblers to meet them."


	2. Welcome to Lima

"Are you ready for today?" Blaine asked him, wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt nodded. "I'm excited to see my friends and my family. Though, I'm not excited about what embarrassing stories the New Directions will tell the Warblers, because I know they will. There are just some things I don't want them know."

Blaine chuckled. "I'm sure it will be fine.

"Okay everyone." Wes said, entering the room and banging his gavel on the table. "The bus is leaving in fifteen minutes. You can go put your stuff in it, and make sure the other Warblers are down here on time. Dismissed."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he picked up his suitcase, walking with Blaine to the bus. "Someone needs to get that away from Wes. He's too much of a dictator with it."

"We've tried." Blaine said, grinning. "It doesn't work."

As the two entered the Dalton bus, Kurt looked around in shock. The bus was more like a tour bus than an actual school bus. On each side of the aisle there were a set of seats for two with another set of seats facing them. I'm between the two sets of seats was a table. The back of the bus had a mini fridge and snacks, along with a bathroom.

Kurt turned back to his boyfriend, who was grinning at his confusion. "How did I not see this bus before?"

"We only use this bus on longer trips." Blaine explained. "Since both Sectionals and Regionals were close, we didn't use this bus. But Lima is two hours away, so that's why we are using this bus." He set their stuff down on one of the seats, since Kurt was still standing shock still.

"Did you break him?" David asked, him and Wes appearing behind the couple, and setting their stuff down on the seats across from Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine chuckled. "I think I did."

Kurt turned to the three of them, his mouth wide open. "New Directions can hardly afford tickets to Nationals and a handicapped bus for Artie, and you have this whole bus."

"Didn't I tell you we are rockstars?" Blaine smirked.

Kurt lightly hit his boyfriend on the arm. "Let's sit down so we aren't blocking the aisle."

* * *

Two hours later, the Dalton bus pulled into the McKinley parking lot, where the New Directions were waiting.

Mercedes taped Rachel on the arm, before letting out a lot whistle. "Damn. Kurt said Dalton was rich, but I didn't expect that."

"Okay guys. Remember, let's be polite to our guests." Mr. Schue called out to the New Directions. "They are here to see how we run things."

Puck rolled his eyes. "I think we can deal with the prep boys, Mr. Schue."

Thad, Wes, and David exited the bus, as the council, and approached Mr. Schue. Wes stuck his hand out for him to shake. "Thank you for having us here."

Mr. Schue shook his hand. "No, thank you. You took care of Kurt for us."

The council turned around, and motioned for the Warblers to come off the bus. Kurt was the first one off, followed by Blaine, with the rest of the Warblers following hesitantly behind.

"Kurt!" Mercedes called out, the rest of the New Directions following close behind.

The whole group embraced him, giving him hugs from the girls and pats on the back from the boys. Blaine stood off to the side, watching his boyfriend fondly, before Puck pulled him into the hug. Puck had become a huge Klaine shipper, and had grown fond of the curly haired Warbler, once he was satisfied Blaine wasn't going to hurt Kurt. The Warblers watched their lead soloist and countertenor interact with their friends from off to the side, wanting to join in, but not sure how.

"Guys, meet the Warblers." Kurt said, separating from the New Directions. "Warblers, this is Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams, Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, Mike Chang, Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, and Lauren Zizes." He said, introducing each member in turn, who waved to the Warblers. "New Directions, this is Flint Wilson, Luke Wright, Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval, David Thompson, Wes Montgomery, James Kirk, Ethan Moore, Seth Martins, Trent Nixon, Cameron James, and Thad Harwood. And you all already know Blaine. Warblers, your New Directions hosts will drive you to Finn and I's house to give you a lesson on how to survive a week at McKinley. You can put your stuff in their car and take it to their house later."

Ethan hesitantly raised his hand. "Is it really that bad?"

Kurt nodded. "That and so much worse."

Mercedes lightly smacked Kurt's side. "We don't want to scare them all the way back to Dalton, Kurt."

"Okay Warblers." Wes called out, banging his gavel on the book he was holding.

"He brought that this week?" Kurt whispered to Blaine, who just nodded.

"You remember which New Direction you are staying with?" All the Warblers nodded. "Good. Go find your host. Dismissed."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Hey Wes," he called out. "No need to be so formal in front of the New Directions. I know they won't be."

Mercedes giggled as Wes very maturely stuck his tongue out at Kurt. The rest of the New Directions smiled fondly. Their diva was back.

"Hey little bro." Finn walked over to Kurt and Blaine. "You two ready?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Again, I'm still older than you. We're ready, we just need Thad."

Blaine waved Thad over, who followed hesitantly, not sure what to do in this group of people who already knew each other. As the group climbed into Finn's car, Kurt calling shotgun, Kurt turned to his stepbrother.

"How are things with the New Directions? I feel like I haven't talked to anyone recently."

Finn sighed. "A lot of drama like usual. I'm back with Quinn, so Rachel's been avoiding me. Sam's sorta pissed at me, since Quinn cheated on him with me. Slushies have been getting worse. I think Karofsky is still pissed you transferred, so he's taking it out on the rest of us."

Kurt shook his head. "I transferred months ago, I can't believe he's taking it out on you guys now."

"Um, what do you mean by slushies?" Thad asked, from the back seat.

"McKinley sells slushies in the cafeteria for ninety-nine cents." Kurt explained. "It's a tradition for the McKinley jocks to buy them, and throw them in the faces of losers like us glee kids. It feels like being bitch-slapped by an iceberg."

"You ready for this Kurt?" Finn asked his stepbrother. "We all remember what happened the last time you were at McKinley."

Kurt nodded. "I'm not worried about me, Finn. I have all the New Directions looking out for me, and I have Blaine." He said, squeezing Blaine's hand. "I'm more worried about the Warblers. The majority of them have been in private school their whole lives. Luckily, the ones who would get the bullying the worst, have all been in public school before."

"What do you mean?" Thad asked, starting to get concerned.

"The Warblers who would get the worst bullying would be any that are gay. Luckily, that's only me, Blaine, Nick, and Jeff, and all of us transferred to Dalton from public schools, so we know how to deal with it. You'll be fine, you'll just get the same amount of bullying the other glee guys get, which is way better than what I had."

Finn pulled into the driveway of the Hummel house. It was a beautiful white house in a nice subdivision, and looked very unremarkable.

"It's a good thing Finn is driving. I might have had a hard time finding this place." Kurt said to Thad, as they walked up to the house.

"Why wouldn't you be able to find your own house?" Thad asked, confused.

"Finn's mom and my dad got married a couple of days before I transferred to Dalton. We ended up moving houses, so Finn and I could have our own rooms. We tried rooming together before, and that failed miserably."

"That's an understatement." Finn said from behind him.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "But since I've been rooming at Dalton, I haven't been back to the house that much." Kurt opened the door and let the other three in. "Carole, are you here?"

"In the kitchen, dear." Came the answer.

Kurt took off his shoes, before beckoning the two Warblers to come with him. Finn had already taken off to find food. "Come see my stepmother."

The three Warblers headed into the kitchen, where they found Carole preparing food. "If I have a bunch of teenagers invading my house, they are going to be hungry, so I'm making snacks. Hello Blaine dear. How are you?" She smiled warmly at him.

"I'm good Carole." He smiled at her.

"Good. Taking care of Kurt?"

"Always." Blaine smirked. "Not that he needs it anyway." He amended, after seeing the look his boyfriend was shooting him.

"And you must be Thad." She turned to the council member. "Kurt's told me about you."

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Thad smiled politely, shaking her hand.

"So polite." She grinned at Kurt. "Are all your friends this dapper Kurt?" Kurt shrugged, but was grinning. "And please, call me Carole." She said, turning back to Thad. "Ma'am makes me feel too old. Thad, you can put your stuff in the guest room upstairs. Kurt will show you where it is. Blaine, Burt is letting you stay in Kurt's room, under the premise that you are good kids, you can't get pregnant, and you haven't been dating long, so you won't be doing anything intimate for a while. But Burt does want to talk to you when he gets home. He's at the shop right now. He should be home in a couple of hours." Blaine gulped but nodded.

Finn, who had walked back into the kitchen and heard the end of Carole's statement, began to protest. "Does this mean Quinn can sleep in my bedroom? We haven't been dating long either."

Carole turned to her son. "Yes honey, but you can get her pregnant." She explained to him in a manner that sounded like this wasn't the first time she had to tell him this.

"But I didn't actually get her pregnant last time!" Finn protested.

"Doesn't change the fact that you could." Kurt quipped.

Carole smiled, glad her boys were acting like brothers. It was a far cry from what happened the first time she and Finn moved in with Burt and Kurt.

"Kurt, why don't you help Thad and Blaine take their stuff upstairs? The others will be here any minute. Finn, go wait for your friends to get here." She said, in a effort to diffuse the situation.

Kurt nodded to his stepmother and took off upstairs, Thad and Blaine following him, while Finn scowled, obviously not happy at being shot down again, and headed into the living room.

Kurt led Thad and Blaine upstairs, leaving Blaine to put his stuff away, since he knew where Kurt's room was, and taking Thad into the guest bedroom, which was across from Kurt's room, and next to Finn's room, and Burt and Carole's room.

"This is where you will be staying." Kurt said, leading Thad into the guest bedroom. The room was fairly generic. The walls were painted a simple blue. It had a bed in the middle of the room, with a dresser on the other wall, and a closet on another wall. The third wall had a desk and chair, with a window looking out into the backyard over it. The decor was simple, but elegant, leading Thad to believe Kurt had designed it.

"You designed this room, didn't you?" He asked his friend.

Kurt smirked, but nodded. "The only other person who could design it and have it look somewhat decent, besides me, is Carole. But she had so much going on with unpacking the rest of the house and the wedding, that I decided to design this room to take some pressure off of her."

Thad nodded, impressed with how considerate Kurt was with his stepmother. "What about your biological mom? Do you see her often?" He asked, confused about where Kurt's actual mother was. Maybe she's homophobic.

Kurt sighed. "She died when I was eight."

Thad gasped. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Kurt."

Kurt waved it off. "It's fine, it was a long time ago. I've gotten over it. She was on her way to pick me up from school, when a driver ran a red light and killed her. I changed my middle name to Elizabeth, shortly after she died, in homage to her."

Thad stared at him, shocked. "Your middle name is Elizabeth?"

Kurt nodded. "I don't tell people that often, since I know it would only give the jocks another thing to tease me about, how I should be a girl. She was so full of life, always dancing and singing. She's the one who taught me piano and French, and I kept both of them up after she died. Her parents immigrated from France shortly before she was born, so she grew up speaking French. They died when I was really little, so I don't remember them."

The two exited the guest room, meeting up with Blaine, who was waiting in the hallway for them to emerge from the room, and together they walked down to the living room. Finn was sitting on the couch, none of the New Directions having arrived yet. Suddenly, the door rang, jolting all four of them out of their thoughts.


	3. McKinley 101

Finn stood up to get the door, and a couple of seconds later, they heard voices. Finn came back into the living room, this time followed by Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Artie, Flint, Luke, Jeff, and James. Brittany ran over to the loveseat, where Blaine and Kurt were, and jumped into his lap, before giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek. The other Warblers stared, while Blaine simply chuckled, since Kurt had told him about his "straight" phase.

Brittany smiled at him. "I missed you dolphin, every since you went and lived at Hogwarts with the other birdies. But now, you have your own curly dolphin." She turned to Blaine. "I like you curly dolphin, but if you hurt my dolphin, I will not like you so much. He has soft baby hands and was a great boyfriend the week we dated, when he wasn't capital-G gay."

Blaine smiled at the girl, while the other Warblers simply looked confused. "I wouldn't dream of it Brittany."

"Um, why does she call you a dolphin Kurt?" Jeff looked confused.

"Brittany is very innocent. She views the world in a special way. She calls me her dolphin, since she says dolphins are gay sharks. It's her way of talking about anyone that is gay. Though she doesn't mean it maliciously." Kurt whispered to the Warblers.

"So," Santana said, smirking at the Warblers. "How many of these prep-boys that you hang out with Porcelain, aren't gay?"

Kurt sighed. "The only ones who are gay are me, Blaine, Nick, and Jeff. Though Wes is in love with his gavel and has a 'bro-mance' with David. Don't scare them too much Satan, they aren't used to girls."

The Warblers looked uneasily at each other. What had they gotten into?

The doorbell rang again and Finn went to answer it. This time, he came back with Rachel, Puck, Sam, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Lauren, Wes, David, Seth, Nick, Ethan, Cameron, and Trent.

"So," Kurt said, standing up. "Now that everyone is here, we can start our Surviving McKinley: 101 lesson."

"Kurt," Wes broke in. "I love that you are doing this for us, but I think we will be fine. After all, McKinley is just another school. It can't be that much different from Dalton."

The New Directions, along with Blaine, Kurt, Nick, and Jeff chuckled to themselves.

"That's why I need to do this for you guys." Kurt explained. "None of you, with the exception of Blaine, Nick, and Jeff, have ever been to a public school before. You have no idea how it works. The biggest thing you have to worry about is bullying. This can include things as big as dumpster tosses, though I highly doubt anyone will have to deal with that, and being locked in a porta potty, to slushy facials."

"What's a slushy facial?" Ethan asked.

"At McKinley, they sell slushies for ninety-nine cents in the cafeteria. The jocks like to buy them, and throw them in the faces of losers, like us glee kids." Mercedes explained.

"It feels like being bitch-slapped by an iceberg." Kurt elaborated. "But don't worry, us glee kids always help the others clean each other off. But always have a change of clothes in your locker."

By now, the Warblers were starting to get concerned. What did Kurt deal with at this school?

"There are also performance numbers." Rachel continued. "We always perform in public spaces, but the other students aren't very accepting of us."

"I had a shoe thrown at me." Mike deadpanned.

"But," Tina said, grinning. "It's not all bad. The New Directions are a family. We are always there when someone has a problem. Like when Quinn was pregnant last year, and we sang to her. If someone is slushied, and a New Direction is nearby, they will help clean the other off."

Kurt now turned to the Warblers, a serious expression on his face. "I know you guys, and I know you will try to stand up to the Neanderthals for what happened to me. Don't. Blaine, I'm looking at you." His boyfriend smiled sheepishly. "They are all bigger than you, and challenging them will only make it worse. I'm looking to make it through this week in one piece, thank you very much."

"But," Sam said, eager to change the conversation to a more happier topic. "You will be fine if you listen to what we say. You can talk to any of the New Directions, not just your host, and we'll make sure you are doing fine. You're Kurt's friends, and you took care of him for the past few months, we want to thank you for that."

Kurt blushed embarrassingly, as the other New Directions shot out their agreements. Blaine looked at his boyfriend. "Okay, let's not embarrass Kurt too much."

Kurt smiled thankfully at his boyfriend, before standing up. "Thank you Blaine. I vote that we play Truth or Dare, so both groups can get to know each other."

The group nodded their affirmatives and organized into a circle, before looking to Kurt.

"We should set down some ground rules. First, don't do anything that can get you into too much trouble with my parents. Carole is in the other room, and Dad is coming home any time now. Second, no skipping truths or dares. And third, no repeats. You have to be original. That sound good?"

The group nodded their agreements, and Quinn spoke up. "You should go first Kurt, since it was your idea."

Everyone else nodded and cheered, until Kurt finally relented. "Okay fine, I'll go. Wes, Truth or Dare?"

Wes grinned. "Dare. I'm not scared."

Kurt smirked. "Relinquish control of your gavel for the rest of the week. I know you brought it. Though why, I don't know."

Wes groaned but handed the gavel over anyway, to a smirking Kurt who then pocketed it.

"You'll get it back next week when we return to Dalton, Wesley."

"This is what I get for choosing a dare with Kurt Hummel, don't I?" Wes muttered to David, who just nodded. He surveyed the room, before pointing at Quinn. "You, my good lady, Truth or Dare."

Quinn thought for a second, before choosing. "Truth. And my name is Quinn."

Wes nodded. "Okay Quinn, tell us an interesting or embarrassing story about Kurt when he was in the New Directions."

Kurt groaned. "This is what I get for taking your gavel away, isn't it Wes?"

Wes just grinned like a maniac.

Quinn thought for a second, before lighting up. "I've got one. Last year, our glee club director, Mr. Schue, brought back April Rhodes for the glee club. She was a senior when he was a freshman, and had never graduated high school. None of us were very excited about her, so she made it her mission to win us all over. She taught Mercedes and Tina to shoplift, and slept with the boys. She ended up giving Kurt muscle magazines and alcohol, telling him it was 'liquid courage'." Kurt groaned, knowing where this story was going. The rest of the Warblers listened interested, except for Blaine, who already knew the story. "He came to school drunk, and approached our school guidance counselor, Ms. Pillsbury, who's the biggest germaphobe ever. He barfed on her and said, 'oh, Bambi. I cried so hard when those hunters shot your mommy'. She had to have about four decontamination showers after that."

"And that's why I didn't drink at Rachel's party." Kurt commented, amidst the chuckles of the Warblers.

Quinn looked among the group, contemplating who to pick. Finally, she settled on Jeff.

"Blondie, Truth or Dare?"

Jeff thought for a second, before grinning. "My name is Jeff, and Truth. I want to see if we can embarrass Kurt more."

Kurt dropped his face into his hands, groaning, as Quinn smiled. "What is the story behind the Warblers Gap Attack? Neither Kurt nor Blaine will tell us, deeming it 'too embarrassing'."

Jeff smirked. "Well, back around Valentine's Day, Blainey here told the Warblers he wanted to serenade his crush. All of us assumed he meant Kurt, since they so obviously liked one another, so of course we agreed. Turns out, Blaine's crush was the junior manager at the Gap, but since we had already agreed, we couldn't back out. Blaine chose Robin Thicke's _When I Get You Alone_ , which wasn't a really appropriate song to sing in public, but being the good friends we are, we agreed. We ended up performing, and Blaine's crush turned him down because he got outed and fired, and it would be illegal for him to date Blaine. And that's where the Lonely Hearts Dinner came from."

Blaine was flushing with embarrassment, while the New Directions were laughing.

"So," Santana smirked. "Can we get a reenactment?"

"But that has nothing to do with the Truth—" Blaine began to protest.

"Everyone wants too see it Blaine, and the rest of us want to do it. Just imagine you're singing it to Kurt." Wes interrupted him. "Now get to your spot."

 **Blaine** ( _Warblers_ ) **:**  
 **Vum Vum Vum Vum**  
 **Vum Vum Vum Vum**

 **Oooooooh** ( _Vara Varam_ )

 **Baby girl, where you at?**  
 **Got no strings, got men attached** ( _Vara Varam_ )  
 **Can't stop that feelin' for long, no.**  
 **Mmmm** ( _Vara Varam_ ) **you makin' dogs wanna beg**  
 **Breaking them off your fancy legs** ( _Vara Varam_ )  
 **But they make you feel right at home, now**

**See, all these illusions just take us too long**   
**And I want it bad**   
**Because you walk pretty**   
**Because you talk pretty**   
**'Cause you make me sick**   
**And I'm not leavin'**   
**Till you're leavin'**

**Oh, I swear, there's something when she's pumpin' asking for a raise**   
**Well, does she want me to carry her home, now?**   
**So, does she want me to buy her things?**

**On my house, on my job**   
**On my loot, shoes, my shirt**   
**My crew, my mind, my father's last name?**

**When I get you alone**  
 **When I get you, you'll know, baby**  
 **When I get you alone**  
 **When I get you alone** ( _Vara Varam_ )

( _Ooohh ohhh_ ) **Come on** ( _Ooohh ohhh_ )  
 **Oh yeah-yeah** ( _Vara Varam_ )  
 **Baby girl, you the shhh**  
 **That makes you my equivalent** ( _Vara Varam_ )  
 **Well, you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight**  
 **Alright** ( _Vara Varam_ )

 **All my dawgs talkin' fast—**  
 **Aint you got some photographs?** ( _Vara Varam_ )  
 **'Cause you shook that room like a star, now**  
 **Yes you did**  
 **Yes you did**

**All these intrusions just take us too long**   
**And I want you so bad**   
**Because you walk steady**   
**Because you talk steady**   
**'Cause you make me sick**   
**And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'**

**So, I pray to something she ain't bluffin'**   
**Rubbin' up on me.**   
**Well, does she want me to make a vow?**   
**Check it**   
**Well, does she want me to make it now?**

**On my house, on my job**   
**On my loot, shoes, my voice**   
**My crew, my mind, my father's last name?**

**When I get you alone**  
 **When I get you, you'll know baby**  
 **I get you alone**  
 **When I get you alone** ( _Vara Varam_ )  
( _Vara Varam Vara Varam Vam Vam Vam Vam Vam_ ) **Whoah oh**  
 **When I get you alone** ( _Yeeaaahhh; Vara Varam_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> When I Get You Alone: Robin Thicke


	4. Settling In

The New Directions broke into applause, and people slowly dispersed to talk to one another. As Blaine and Kurt wandered over to talk to Mercedes and Rachel, they both heard the door open.

Kurt turned to his boyfriend. "That must be my dad. He'll probably want to talk to you."

Blaine gulped but nodded.

"Hey," Kurt tried to reassure his boyfriend. "It's not like he hasn't met you before. My dad actually likes you."

"Yeah, but he hasn't met me as your boyfriend before. Also, the last time he saw me, I told him to give you a sex talk."

Burt Hummel appeared in the doorway, making eye contact with Kurt and Blaine, and gesturing them to come follow him. The two boys stood up, before making their way over to him, and following him into the kitchen.

"So," Burt said, facing them. "As I'm sure Carole has told you, I'm allowing you to sleep together, under the premise that you just started dating, you can't get pregnant, and you're good kids and I trust you. Don't do anything to break that trust, got it."

Both Blaine and Kurt nodded.

"Kurt, can you leave the room for a second? I want to talk to your boyfriend."

Kurt looked hesitant, but left the room, and for the first time, Blaine was alone with his boyfriend's father.

"I know you're a good kid Blaine. And I don't think you would do anything intentional, but I still feel the need to say this. If you ever hurt Kurt, just remember I have a shotgun, and I know how to use it."

Blaine nodded. Burt chuckled. "Don't look so scared." Before calling out. "Kurt! You can come back in, I think I broke your boyfriend."

Kurt walked back into the kitchen, before taking one look at Blaine and laughing. He walked up to his boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek, who instantly relaxed. Kurt turned to his dad. "We're going to go back into the living room now, dad."

As Burt Hummel watched Blaine and Kurt leave together, he smiled. Kurt had been so lonely, and then he met Blaine, Blaine who cared for him, and made him smile and laugh. He knew neither one would intentionally hurt the other, and that even if neither one of them knew it yet, they loved one another. Despite people saying that high school relationships never last, he had a feeling this one would.

As Blaine and Kurt came back into the living room, Mercedes smiled at them. "Did he severely threaten you two?"

"Not really." Kurt said, sitting down next to Mercedes. "He just gave us the usual, 'I'm trusting you two to be responsible and don't hurt one another, or there will be consequences'."

"He threatened me with his shotgun." Blaine commented.

Kurt chuckled. "He doesn't actually have a shotgun. He just likes to be intimidating, and apparently, it worked."

Blaine relaxed. "Good. I was getting worried for a second."

Kurt pulled Blaine into his lap. "And besides, we are always responsible."

Mercedes snorted. "I don't believe that. Maybe in terms of your relationship, but knowing you two, no you aren't responsible."

Kurt whacked her upside the head. "This is only in terms of our relationship Cedes. And besides, I thought you liked me."

Mercedes nodded. "I do like you, I just don't think you're responsible."

Mike stood up. "It's getting late. We should probably head back to our houses. Our parents will be wondering where we are, and we need to get the Warblers situated in their rooms. We'll see everyone Monday."

Everyone began packing up and saying goodbye to each other. After everyone was gone, Kurt and Blaine collapsed on the couch, tired. Burt rolled his eyes.

"All you did was play truth or dare with your friends. How are you tired?"

"It's mentally exhausting keeping up with the combined forces of the New Directions and Warblers. Each group is exhausting enough on its own, but put them together and it's triply so." Kurt stated matter-of-factly.

Burt shook his head. "If you say so. You don't need to go to bed right now, but try to start getting ready. It is getting late."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him up off the couch, before the two ran towards the stairs, hand in hand, and disappeared upstairs.

Burt shook his head. "Teenagers."

* * *

Upstairs, Kurt pulled Blaine into his room, before turning, closing, and locking the door. When he turned around, Blaine had already laid down on the bed. Kurt came over to the bed and laid down next to Blaine, one arm around Blaine's shoulders, the other across his chest, and their legs tangled together. Blaine leaned over and stole a few kisses, making Kurt giggle. He raised himself above Kurt, and captured Kurt's lips in a needy kiss. Kurt relaxed into the kiss, making small little moans at the back of his throat. After a while, they broke away, gasping for air. Blaine kissed Kurt a couple more times, before settling back on the bed and wrapping his boyfriend in his arms.

Kurt sighed contentedly, "This is nice."

Blaine nodded. "I can lay in bed with you. I get to cuddle and wake up next to you and kiss you, and your father will be none the wiser. All for an entire week."

Kurt smiled. "You know, I think this will be the best part of the whole trip. Shame it's only for a week."

Blaine nodded. "Just imagine, a year and a half from now, and we can do this all the time."

Kurt sat up, looking serious. "Do you really think we will be together by that time?"

Blaine nodded. "I do. This is not just some silly high school romance to me, Kurt. You're not some silly high school romance to me. I believe we will last. A relationship like ours, we have to work to be accepted every single day, unlike our friends." He searched Kurt's eyes. "Why? Do you not think we will last?"

Kurt shook his head. "Of course I think we will last. I just wasn't sure if you thought the same thing."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's face, smashing their lips together. He felt Kurt moan in the back of his throat, and open his mouth so Blaine could slip his tongue inside, exploring. Blaine wrapped his hand around the back of Kurt's head, pulling him closer. The other hand traveled hesitantly down to Kurt's ass, but when Kurt didn't protest, he squeezed it, feeling Kurt moan. They both hesitantly broke apart to catch their breath, and Blaine traveled his lips down to Kurt's pulse point, hearing him moan and gasp. This was the farthest they had gone, but Kurt wasn't protesting. Blaine felt Kurt hard beneath him, and that just made him suck harder, knowing Kurt wanted him like that.

"Blaine." Blaine heard Kurt protest, so he immediately stopped. "No, don't stop. Just, if you keep going, I won't be able to stop."

Blaine shook his head. "I won't be able to stop either."

Kurt blushed. "Just, let's stop for now. Maybe I'll be able to go father sometime soon, but not now."

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend. "I will be as patient with you as you need me to be. For now, I'm content to just keep cuddling you."

Kurt smiled gratefully and slipped into the closet to change. About twenty minutes later, both boys were changed and cuddling under the covers. Blaine smiled at his boyfriend, cuddled up against him. The last thing that entered his mind before he slipped into a deep and dreamless sleep, was how unbelievable lucky he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be going any farther than heated make-outs between this two. I will not be writing smut, so this story will stay rated T. If that is someone you want, I'm sorry. I don't want to write it, because I know it will not be good, and I don't want to post something that is badly written.


	5. The First Day

Blaine woke up Monday morning, to find Kurt wrapped around him. His head was laying on Blaine's chest, his arms were around Blaine's waist, and their feet were tangled together. Blaine laid there, just watching Kurt sleep for a second, before he decided he should probably wake Kurt up. Blaine leaned over, and began kissing Kurt all over the face.

Kurt's eyes blinked open sleepily, before he snuggled closer into Blaine. Blaine chuckled. "Aren't you going to wake up?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. You're warm and I'm tired."

Blaine giggled at how adorable his boyfriend was half asleep. "I would be content to wake up like that every morning. But, we have a little thing called school, and we don't want to be late. I woke you up with an hour to get ready."

Kurt shot awake. "Only an hour? I need to get ready quickly."

Blaine chuckled as his boyfriend shot into the closet, and set to work getting ready himself.

* * *

As Blaine was putting the last of his hair gel in his hair, he noticed Kurt was still getting ready. He looked at his phone, reading 6:15. " _We still have forty-five minutes before we have to leave._ " Blaine said to himself. " _Kurt still has plenty of time._ " Blaine headed towards the stairs, following the scene of bacon. As he entered the kitchen, he noticed Carole cooking, and Finn sitting at the counter.

Carole looked up when she heard Blaine walk in. "Oh, hey honey. Are Thad and Kurt up?"

Blaine nodded. "I woke Kurt up, he's still getting ready, though I suspect we might be waiting a while. There was noise coming from Thad's room when I walked by, so I assume he's up."

Carole put a plate of breakfast down in front of Blaine, who nodded in thanks and started eating.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, both Kurt and Thad were ready and had eaten breakfast, and the group was ready to leave for school.

Finn pulled Kurt off to the side. "I'll take Thad in my car, so you can have some time with Blaine." He told his stepbrother.

"Thanks Finn, that means a lot." Kurt said, smiling.

The two lovers headed towards Kurt's car and climbed in. Kurt turned on his musical playlist and the two sang out on the way to school. About ten minutes later, Kurt pulled the Navigator into the parking lot, next to the other New Direction's cars, Finn pulling his pick-up truck in next to Kurt. The four boys climbed out of their car, Kurt and Finn leading Thad and Blaine into McKinley, Mercedes, Quinn, David, and James joining the group.

"You four should have at least one New Direction in each of your classes." Kurt told the four Warblers. "We have glee after school, so you can head to the choir room once classes are over. We usually eat lunch in there too, lunch period at public school can be rough. I'll see you after school."

The other Warblers nodded, and headed in the direction of the locker they were assigned for the week, and Blaine followed Kurt, since their lockers were next to each other.

"Do you think they will all be okay?" Blaine asked, concerned.

Kurt nodded. "They may be all prep school boys, but the majority of the football team won't pick on them, since they are straight, at least not any more than they pick up on the glee boys."

The two headed towards their first class, both having math with Wes, Mike, Thad, and Quinn. Kurt sighed. After all this time at Dalton, he was not excited to go back to a class where the students threw paper airplanes more than they actually learned, and the teacher didn't care enough to stop them. Kurt and Blaine headed towards the back of the classroom, taking a seat near the other Warblers and glee kids, Kurt ignoring the glare Karofsky sent his way.

About five minutes later, after a failed attempt to quiet down the students, the teacher started. The other Warblers pulled out their notes, before sending a confused glance at the New Directions, Kurt, and Blaine, who weren't bothering to take notes.

"No one takes notes during a class at McKinley." Kurt explained. "You pretty much need to read the text book, and you can get an A in the class. It's very different from Dalton."

Kurt pulled out his phone to text Mercedes, who was in English. This was going to be a very long week.

* * *

The rest of Kurt's morning classes passed in pretty much the same manner, having about two or three Warblers per class, and having to tell each of them that they didn't need to take notes. When the bell rang, signifying the end of English, Kurt couldn't be more happy to get out of that classroom. He pulled Blaine down the hallway, towards the choir room, where he knew the New Directions and Warblers would be having lunch.

Blaine chuckled at him. "That excited to get out of class?"

"Yes." Kurt said, nodding. "I forgot how much easier McKinley's classes are than Dalton's, and how boring they are. I also want to go see my friends. I wasn't enjoying the glares Karofsky was sending my way this morning. Of course, he doesn't dare to do anything, with the Warblers and the New Directions keeping a close eye out, but that doesn't mean he won't glare at me."

The two entered the choir room, where the majority of the New Directions and the Warblers already were. Kurt collapsed onto a chair in between Mike and Mercedes, who sent him a sympathetic look.

"Already tired, boo?" She asked him.

Kurt nodded. "I forgot how easy McKinley's classes are compared to Dalton's, Cedes. I miss actually being challenged in a class."

James looked at the New Directions, eyes wide. "Are classes always like that here?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. As long as you read the text book, you can pass any class at McKinley."

"I can't believe students would be that disrespectful to a teacher." Flint said, shaking his head.

"McKinley is very different from Dalton." Kurt explained. "Any public school is different from Dalton. The students don't care, and neither do the teachers."

"I can't believe you had to deal with this for two and half years." Nick told Kurt. "I could barely deal with it in middle school, and high school is so much worse."

"At least you only have a week of it." Tina told them. "We have the rest of our high school career."

"I will not take Dalton for granted, I will not take Dalton for granted." Jeff whispered under his breath, causing Kurt to laugh.

"You act like McKinley is all that bad." He told the Warblers. "But trust us, we have fun too."

The band struck up, and Santana stepped forward, smirking.

**Santana:**  
**Benjamin Coffin III?**  
**The enemy of Avenue A**

**Puck:**  
**Hey man,**  
**You've got a whole lot of nerve showing your face here after what just happened**

**Sam:**  
**Listen guys,**  
**This was not my fault**

**Santana:**  
**Go to Hell**

**Puck:**  
**You put the cops on stand by**

**Sam:**  
**Yes, but I never wanted it to get out of control**

**Puck:**  
**Why did Muffy—**

**Sam:**  
**Alison**

**Puck:**  
**—miss the show?**

**Sam:**  
**There was a death in the family**

**Kurt:**  
**Who died?**

**Sam:**  
**Our Akita**

**Artie and Puck:**  
**Evita**

**Sam:**  
**They make fun, yet I'm the one**  
**Attempting to do some good**  
**Or do you really want a neighborhood**  
**Where people piss on your stoop every night?**

**Bohemia, Bohemia's**  
**A fallacy in your head**  
**This is Calcutta**  
**Bohemia is dead**

**Artie:**  
**Dearly beloved**  
**We gather here to say our goodbyes**

**Blaine and Puck:**  
**Dies irae, dies illa**  
**Kyrie eleison**  
**Yitgadal veyitkadash**

Artie was picked up out of his chair, and the group carried him over their heads.

**Artie:**  
**Here she lies**  
**No one knew her worth**  
**The late great daughter of Mother Earth**  
**On this night when we celebrate the birth**  
**In that little town of Bethlehem**  
**We raise our glass**  
**You bet your ass, to**  
**La vie Bohème**

**New Directions:**  
**La vie Bohème**  
**La vie Bohème**  
**La vie Bohème**  
**La vie Bohème**

**Artie:**  
**To days of inspiration**  
**Playing hooky**  
**Making something out of nothing**  
**The need to express**  
**To communicate**  
**To going against the grain**  
**Going insane**  
**Going mad**

**To loving tension, no pension**  
**To more than one dimension**  
**To starving for attention**  
**Hating convention**  
**Hating pretension**  
**Not to mention, of course**  
**Hating dear old Mom and Dad**

**To riding your bike**  
**Midday past the three-piece suits**  
**To fruits**  
**To no absolutes**  
**To Absolut**  
**To choice**  
**To The Village Voice**  
**To any passing fad**

**To being an us, for once**  
**Instead of a them**

**New Directions:**  
**La vie Bohème**  
**La vie Bohème**

Santana pulled Brittany closer to her.

**Finn:**  
**Ahem**

**Santana:**  
**Hey, Mister**  
**She's my sister**

**Mike:**  
**So that's five miso soup**  
**Four seaweed salad**  
**Three soy burger dinner**  
**Two tofu dog platter**  
**And one pasta with meatless balls**

**Rachel:**  
**Ew**

**Blaine:**  
**It tastes the same**

**Quinn:**  
**If you close your eyes**

**Mike:**  
**And thirteen orders of fries**  
**Is that it here?**

**New Directions:**  
**Wine and beer!**

**Quinn and Kurt:**  
**To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries**  
**To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese**  
**To leather, to dildos, to curry vindaloo**  
**To huevos rancheros and Maya Angelou**

**Santana and Blaine:**  
**Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion**  
**Creation, vacation**

**Artie:**  
**Mucho masturbation**

**Santana and Blaine:**  
**Compassion, to fashion, to passion**  
**When it's new**

**Blaine:**  
**To Sontag**

**Kurt:**  
**To Sondheim**

**Tina, Quinn, Mercedes, and Rachel:**  
**To anything taboo**

**Blaine and Puck:**  
**Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham, and Cage**

**Blaine:**  
**Lenny Bruce**

**Puck:**  
**Langston Hughes**

**Santana:**  
**To the stage**

**Mercedes:**  
**To Uta**

**Blaine:**  
**To Buddha**

**Rachel:**  
**Pablo Neruda, too**

**Artie and Quinn:**  
**Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow**  
**To blow off Auntie Em**

**New Directions:**  
**La vie Bohème**

Santana pulled Brittany to her, and started to make out.

**Finn:**  
**Sisters?**

**Santana:**  
**We're close**

Brittany and Santana moved away, revealing Kurt and Blaine making out.

**Kurt and Blaine:**  
**Brothers!**

**Artie, Kurt, Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina:**  
**Bisexuals, trisexuals, homo sapiens**  
**Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men**  
**Pee-wee Herman**  
**German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein**  
**Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa**  
**Carmina Burana**

**New Directions:**  
**To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy**  
**Vaclav Havel, The Sex Pistols, 8BC**  
**To no shame, never playing the Fame Game**

**Blaine:**  
**To marijuana**

**New Directions:**  
**To sodomy**  
**It's between God and me**  
**To S & M**

**Finn:**  
**Waiter... Waiter... Waiter!**

**New Directions:**  
**La vie Bohème**

**Blaine:**  
**In honor of the death of bohemia, an impromtu salon will commence immediately following dinner. Maureen Johnson, just back from her spectacular one-night engagement at the eleventh street lot, will perform Native American tribal chants backwards through her vocoder, while accompanying herself on the electric cello, which ain't never studied**

**Puck:**  
**And Mark Cohen will preview his new documentary about his inability to hold an erection on high holy days**

**Artie:**  
**Mimi Marquez, clad only in bubble wrap will perform her famous lawn chair-handcuff dance to the sounds of iced tea being stirred**

**And Roger will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song**

Puck picked up his guitar, before playing a few cords, and setting it down.

**That doesn't remind us of "Musetta's Waltz"**

**Blaine:**  
**Angel Dumott Schunard will model the latest fall fashions from Paris while accompanying herself on the 10 gallon plastic pickle tub**

**Kurt:**  
**And Collins will recount his exploits as anarchist, including the tale of the successful reprogramming of the M.I.T. retro-reality equipment to self-destruct, as it broadcasts the words:**

**New Directions:**  
**"Actual Reality - ACT UP - Fight AIDS!"**

The group collapsed, laughing, as they finished. The Warblers applauded enthusiastically, as the New Directions mock bowed. "Do you do this all the time?" James asked, shocked.

Tina nodded. "You'll be surprised how quickly we can break out into song."

Suddenly, the bell rang, startling the whole group.

"I guess the time got away from us." Artie said, shrugging. "We'll see you all at glee rehearsal tonight."

Kurt hugged Blaine goodbye, and headed in the opposite direction, both boys having classes on the other side of the school from one another.

* * *

Kurt's afternoon classes flew by quickly, since he was excited for glee rehearsal after school. When the bell rang, singling the end of sixth hour, Kurt and Blaine hurried out of their history class, and headed towards the choir room. Since the two boys were so quick to get out of their class, they were the first ones there, but the room quickly filled up.

As usual, Mr. Schue was the last to arrive. "Wow, I haven't seen the choir room this full ever." He commented.

Finn nodded. "The last time it was this full, was when the football players were in here, before the championship game."

"At least the Warblers want to be here." Kurt quipped.

"So," Mr. Schue said, walking over to the board and writing friendship on it. "Since we have the Warblers here this week, our lesson will be about friendship. Pick a song that either reminds you of friendship, or talks about friendship. You can do a group number, duet, or solo."

"Wait." Wes said, confused. "Aren't you going to plan for Nationals?"

"Why would we plan for Nationals?" Puck asked confused. "That's a month away."

The Warblers looked at the New Directions in shock. "But, you need to have time to practice your songs for the biggest competition ever."

"Wes," Kurt said, turning to face the Head Warbler. "We won Sectionals last year with songs we came up with in a half an hour. I think the New Directions will be fine."

"So," Mr. Schue said, facing the group. "Every week we do a large group number in the auditorium at the end of the week. We need to chose the song and the solos."

"What about _You're My Best Friend_ by Queen?" Finn suggested. "It's a classic and everyone knows it."

"Yeah, but it's old." Puck countered. "How about _My Best Friend_ by Weezer? It has a good beat and is a lot newer."

"How about _Lean on Me_ by Bill Withers?" David suggested.

"No." Rachel shook her head. "We did that one last year for Quinn and Finn, we aren't going to redo a song we already did. It was a good choice though."

The group continued to fire out ideas, including _Wannabe_ by the Spice Girls, _Clique_ by Kanye West, Jay Z, and Big Sean, and _Count on Me_ by Bruno Mars. Mr. Schue wrote them all on the board as contenders.

Finally, Wes spoke up. "How about _Just the Way You Are_ by Billy Joel? It's a good song and how about you shouldn't change for your friends."

Everyone smiled and nodded, and Mr. Schue circled it. "I will get sheet music for tomorrow, and we will pick soloists then."

* * *

After rehearsal that day, Kurt and Blaine walked out to Kurt's car, their hands swinging between them. "What did you think of rehearsal?" Kurt asked his boyfriend.

"I think it was very interesting. Though Wes' reaction was really funny." Blaine said, chuckling.

Kurt giggled. "Yeah, I was waiting for that reaction ever since Wes announced we were spending a week at McKinley."

"You devious person, you." Blaine said, smirking.

Kurt shrugged. "Can't I have a little bit of fun?"

The two jumped into Kurt's Navigator and headed home. That night, as Kurt lay in bed, curled up next to Blaine, he knew he was in for a very interesting week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> La Vie Bohème: Cast of Rent  
> You're My Best Friend: Queen (mentioned)  
> My Best Friend: Weezer (mentioned)  
> Lean on Me: Bill Withers (mentioned)  
> Wannabe: Spice Girls (mentioned)  
> Clique: Kanye West, Jay Z, and Big Sean (mentioned)  
> Count on Me: Bruno Mars (mentioned)  
> Just the Way You Are: Billy Joel (mentioned)
> 
> I know I said before that I would not write smut. I have changed my mind, so starting next chapter, this story will be rated M. If you do not want to read it, I will state which chapters are rated M at the beginning of each chapter, so you can skip it if you so chose. It will be at the very end of the next chapter, so skip the end if you don't want to read smut.


	6. The Second Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M

The next morning, Blaine woke up at the same time as the day before. The couple got ready together, before climbing into the car and heading to school.

The two met Wes and Rachel in the parking lot, who turned to him shocked. "Kurt, I will never make your problems at this school easy again."

"What happened to him?" Kurt asked Rachel.

"He was slushied yesterday." She explained. "He also was freaking out over the lack of homework last night."

Kurt shook his head at his friend. "Let's just go into school."

He met Mercedes at her locker. "So, what are you planning for Mr. Schue's assignment?"

"Oh how I missed you asking me that white boy." She said, grinning. "But what I'm doing is a secret. You'll find out today."

Kurt pouted. "You won't even tell me, Cedes?"

"Nope." She shook her head. "Now, head to class."

Kurt frowned, but listened to his best friend. Halfway through class, Kurt got a text on his phone. Knowing the teacher didn't care, Kurt pulled his phone out.

It was from Artie, and was addressed to the New Direction boys and him and Blaine. The message read, " _Come to the choir room at lunch, so we can figure out what our number is going to be. And yes, this includes you Blaine and Kurt._ "

* * *

That afternoon at lunch, Blaine and Kurt made their way to the choir room, finding everyone already there.

"Okay," Artie said, as they walked in. "We need to figure out a song to sing for tomorrow. Does anyone have any ideas?"

"How about _With A Little Help From My Friends_ by the Beatles?" Finn suggested, Blaine nodding in agreement. "It's a classic everyone knows, and it's about friendship."

"That song is old." Puck protested. "We want a good song."

"Do you have any ideas Kurt?" Sam asked. It seemed that since he was back for the week, the boys were doing their best to include him, to make up for the last time.

Kurt shook his head. "You won't like my ideas."

"How about _Friends_ by Why Don't We?" Blaine suggested. "It's a newer song that we can choreograph to, and it's about friends trying to find a place to have fun, which is sorta like the New Directions."

The other boys nodded, liking this idea. "I guess we have our song." Artie said. "Mike and Blaine, you can choreograph, Kurt, you've got costumes, and Finn, Sam, Puck, and I can take care of instruments."

"Sam, Puck, Blaine, and Kurt can take the solos." Mike suggested. "It fits their voices the best."

Finn grinned. "I guess we have our song then."

* * *

After the meeting, as everyone left the choir room, Kurt turned to his boyfriend. "They are finally including me."

"Maybe that feel bad after all this time, and are trying to make it up to you." Blaine said, nudging his boyfriend.

From around the corner, the boys who had been listening in, grinned. They really were making things better.

* * *

That afternoon, Kurt entered the choir room, eager to see what Mercedes had been hiding from him.

"Okay." Mr. Schue said, being the last one to enter the room, as always. "The girls wanted to perform first today, and they wanted to do so in the auditorium, so we'll head over there now."

Once the group had headed over to the auditorium and gotten settled, the six New Direction girls took their places on the stage, and the music started.

**Tina:**  
**He got down on one knee**  
**But I said "No way!"**  
**Packed my bags**  
**And moved into a**  
**Nu-nu-nunnery!**  
**Joined the gospel choir**  
**Our riffs were on fire**  
**At the top of the charts**  
**Is where I'm gonna stay**

**Brittany:**  
**Henry sent me a poem**  
**All about my green sleeves**  
**I changed a couple words**  
**Put it on a sick beat**  
**The song blew their minds**  
**Next minute I was signed**  
**And now I'm writing lyrics**  
**For Shakesy P**

**Rachel:**  
**Since my first son**  
**Our family's grown**  
**We made a band**  
**And got quite well known**  
**You could perhaps call us**  
**The Tudor Von Trapps**  
**I'm just kidding**  
**We're called the**  
**Royalling Stones**

**All:**  
**We're one of a kind**  
**No category**  
**Too many years**  
**Lost in history**  
**We're free to take**  
**Our crowning glory**  
**For five more minutes**  
**We're SIX!**

**Quinn:**  
**What a shame**  
**Yeah, my face**  
**It cost me the crown**  
**So I moved to the**  
**HAUS OF HOLBEIN**  
**In my hometown**  
**His mates were super arty**  
**But I showed them how to party**  
**Now on my tour of Prussia**  
**Everybody "Gets down"**

**Santana:**  
**Music man tried it on**  
**And I was like "Bye!"**  
**So I thought "Who needs him?**  
**I can give it a try"**  
**I learned everything**  
**Now all I do is sing**  
**And I'll do that until I die**

**Mercedes:**  
**Heard all about these rockin' chicks**  
**Loved every song**  
**And each remix**  
**So I went out and found them**  
**And we laid down an album**  
**Now "I don't need your love"**  
**All I need is SIX!**

**All:**  
**We're one of a kind**  
**No category**  
**Too many years**  
**Lost in his story**  
**We're free to take**  
**Our crowning glory**  
**For five more minutes**  
**We're SIX!**  
**Woah, woah**  
**We're SIX!**  
**Woooah, we're SIX**  
**Woah, woah**

**For five more minutes**  
**It's the end of the show**  
**Of the historemix**  
**We switched up the flow**  
**And we changed the prefix**  
**Everybody knows**  
**That we used to be six wives**  
**But we want to say**  
**Before we drop the curtain**  
**Nothing is for sure**  
**Nothing is for certain**  
**All that we know is that**  
**We used to be six wives**

**But now we're one of a kind**  
**No category**  
**Too many years**  
**Lost in history**  
**We're free to take**  
**Our crowning glory**  
**For five more minutes...**  
**We're one of a kind**  
**No category**  
**Too many years**  
**Lost in history**  
**We're free to take**  
**Our crowning glory**  
**For five more minutes**  
**We're SIX!**  
**Woah, woah**  
**We're SIX!**  
**Woooah, we're SIX**  
**Woah, woah**  
**For five, four, three**  
**Two, one more minute**

**We're SIX!**

The New Directions and Warblers broke into applause, as the girls finished.

"Well done." Mr. Schue applauded them. "That was a great song to kick off this week's lesson about friendship."

"Of course it was." Santana said, flipping her hair back. "It was our number."

"Moving on." Mr. Schue said, ignoring the Warblers who were gaping, shocked a student would treat a teacher this way. "Who is up next?"

"I told you before, that McKinley is very different from Dalton." Kurt told the shocked Warblers. "This is just another way."

"I would like to go first, Mr. Schue." Blaine said, shocking Kurt. His boyfriend never mentioned he was doing a song. "This is for you, Kurt." Blaine said, as he mounted the stage. "You may be my boyfriend now, but you are first and foremost, my best friend."

**People are talking, talking 'bout people**  
**I hear them whisper, you won't believe it**  
**They think we're lovers kept under cover**  
**I just ignore it but they keep saying**  
**We laugh just a little too loud**  
**Stand just a little too close**  
**We stare just a little too long**  
**Maybe they're seein' something we don't, darling**

Kurt stared up at Blaine, tears glimmering in his eyes. His boyfriend was serenading him with a song that described their relationship perfectly.

**Let's give 'em something to talk about**  
**Let's give 'em something to talk about**  
**Let's give 'em something to talk about**  
**How about love?**

**I feel so foolish, I never noticed**  
**You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?**  
**It took the rumor to make me wonder**  
**Now I'm convinced I'm going under**  
**Thinkin' 'bout you every day**  
**Dream 'bout you every night**  
**I'm hoping that you feel the same way**  
**Now that we know it, let's really show it, darling**

Suddenly, it hit Kurt. This was exactly what Blaine was feeling during _Blackbird_ , before he was sure Kurt liked him back.

**Let's give 'em something to talk about**  
**A little mystery to figure out, babe**  
**Let's give 'em something to talk about**  
**How about love?**

**Let's give 'em something to talk about, babe**  
**A little mystery to figure out**  
**Let's give 'em something to talk about**  
**How about love?**

**Ooh, listen to 'em baby**  
**A little mystery won't hurt 'em**  
**Let's give 'em something to talk about**  
**How about our love, love, love, love**

As Blaine finished and descended the stage, the emotion was too much for Kurt, and he ran to Blaine, crashing their lips together, amidst the cat calls and wolf whistles of their friends. After a few seconds, the boys pulled apart, blushing, and Kurt led Blaine, hand in hand, back to their seats.

Ignoring what just happened, Mercedes stood up and mounted the stage. "I would like to go next, Mr. Schue. This number is to thank all of you. You all have changed me so much, just by being my friend."

**If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea**  
**I'll sail the world to find you**  
**If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see**  
**I'll be the light to guide you**

**Find out what we're made of**  
**When we are called to help our friends in need**

**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**  
**I'll be there**  
**And I know when I need it**  
**I can count on you like 4, 3, 2**  
**And you'll be there**  
**Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**

**If you're tossin' and you're turnin'**  
**And you just can't fall asleep**  
**I'll sing a song beside you**  
**And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me**  
**Every day I will remind you**

**Find out what we're made of**  
**When we are called to help our friends in need**

**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**  
**I'll be there**  
**And I know when I need it**  
**I can count on you like 4, 3, 2**  
**And you'll be there**  
**Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**

**You'll always have my shoulder when you cry**  
**I'll never let go**  
**Never say goodbye**

**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**  
**I'll be there**  
**And I know when I need it**  
**I can count on you like 4, 3, 2**  
**And you'll be there**  
**Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**

**You can count on me cause I can count on you**

As the group applauded, Mr. Schue once again asked. "Who would like to go next?"

Surprisingly, it was Puck who stepped up next. "This song is for Finn." He said, as he picked up his guitar, surprising the quarterback. "We used to be best friends. Then I caused your girlfriend to cheat on you, and got her pregnant, and made out with your other girlfriend. This is an apology."

**As life goes on**  
**I'm starting to learn more and more about responsibility**  
**And I realize that everything I do Is affecting the people around me**  
**So I wanted to take this time out**  
**To apologize for things that I've done**  
**And things that haven't occurred yet**  
**And things that they don't want to take responsibility for**

**I'm sorry for the times that I left you home**  
**I was on the road and you were alone**  
**I'm sorry for the times that I had to go**  
**I'm sorry for the fact that I did not know**  
**That you were sitting home, just wishing we**  
**Could go back to when it was just you and me**  
**I'm sorry for the times I would neglect**  
**I'm sorry for the times I disrespect**  
**I'm sorry for the wrong things that I've done**  
**I'm sorry I'm not always there for my girl**  
**I'm sorry for the fact that I'm not aware**  
**That you can't sleep at night when I am not there**  
**Because I'm in the streets like every day**  
**I'm sorry for the things that I did not say**  
**Like how you are the best thing in my world**  
**And how I'm so proud to call you my girl**

Puck sang the last line, directed at Quinn, who blushed.

**I understand there are some problems**  
**And I'm not too blind to know**  
**All the pain you kept inside you**  
**Even though you might not show**  
**If I can apologize for being wrong**  
**Then it's just a shame on me**  
**I'll be the reason for your pain**  
**And you can put the blame on me**  
**You could put the blame on me**  
**You could put the blame on me**  
**You could put the blame on me**  
**You could put the blame on me**  
**Said you could put the blame on me**  
**Said you could put the blame on me**  
**Said you could put the blame on me**  
**You could put the blame on me**

**I'm sorry for the things that he put you through**  
**And all the times you didn't know what to do**  
**I'm sorry that you had to go and sell those bags**  
**Just tryin' to stay busy 'til you heard from Dad**  
**When you would rather be home with all your kids**  
**As one big family with love and bliss**  
**And even though pops treated us like kings**  
**He got a second wife and you didn't agree**  
**He got up and left you there all alone**  
**I'm sorry that you had to do it on your own**  
**I'm sorry that I went and added to your grief**  
**I'm sorry that your son was once a thief**  
**I'm sorry that I grew up way too fast**  
**I wish I would've listened and not be so bad**  
**I'm sorry that your life turned out this way**  
**I'm sorry that the feds came and took me away**

**I understand that there are some problems**  
**And I'm not too blind to know**  
**All the pain you kept inside you**  
**Even though you might not show**  
**If I can apologize for being wrong**  
**Then it's just a shame on me**  
**I'll be the reason for your pain**  
**And you can put the blame on me**  
**You could put the blame on me**  
**You could put the blame on me**  
**You could put the blame on me**  
**You could put the blame on me**  
**Said you could put the blame on me**  
**Said you could put the blame on me**  
**Said you could put the blame on me**  
**You could put the blame on me**

**I'm sorry that it took so long to see**  
**That they were dead wrong tryin' to put it on me**  
**I'm sorry that it took so long to speak**  
**But I was on tour with Gwen Stefani**  
**I'm sorry for the hand that she was dealt**  
**For the embarrassment that she felt**  
**Just a little young girl tryin' to have fun**  
**Her daddy should've never let her out that young**  
**I'm sorry for Club Zen getting shut down**  
**I hope they manage better next time around**  
**How was I to know she was underage?**  
**In a 21-and-older club they say**  
**Why doesn't anybody wanna take blame?**  
**Verizon backed out, disgracing my name**  
**I'm just a singer tryin' to entertain**  
**Because I love my fans I'll take that blame**

**Even though the blame's on you**  
**Even though the blame's on you**  
**Even though the blame's on you**  
**I'll take that blame from you**  
**And you can put that blame on me**  
**And you can put that blame on me**  
**You can put that blame on me**  
**And you can put that blame on me**  
**And you can put that blame on me**  
**And you can put that blame on me**

As Puck returned to his seat, amidst the applause of the group, Mr. Schue stood up and started to hand out sheet music. "Here is the music for _Just the Way You Are_. Does anyone have any suggestions for soloists?"

"How about Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Sam, and Rachel?" Mike suggested. "It seems to fit their voices the best."

"Any objections?" Mr. Schue asked. The silence in the auditorium was evidence enough. "Okay, I guess we have our soloists."

* * *

After rehearsal, Blaine and Kurt headed towards Kurt's car. Once they were out of sight of everyone, Kurt pushed Blaine into the side of his car, and crashed their lips together in a needy kiss.

"Are... you... gonna... explain... what... happened... back... there...?" Blaine asked, between gasps.

"Your song." Kurt said, as if that explained everything.

"What about my song, Kurt?" Blaine asked, eyebrow raised.

"It made me realize how much you matter to me." Kurt explained, still peppering kisses on Blaine's neck. "How much I love you." Kurt stared up at Blaine through his eyelashes, eyes wide with worry, wondering what Blaine's reaction would be.

Blaine's eyes softened. "I love you too Kurt." Before kissing him more passionately than ever.

Kurt pushed Blaine into the car, before jumping into the driver's seat. "No one is going to be at home. Finn is at Puck's, Thad is with Wes and David, and Carole and Dad are at work. Do you want to go further?" He asked Blaine, eyes wide.

Blaine nodded. "Let's not go all the way yet, but I'm okay with a little more. Now drive."

Kurt pulled out of the parking lot, racing towards his house. When they got home, the two boys stumbled upstairs, Kurt shutting the door partway, so if someone came home, they could hear. Kurt pushed Blaine down onto the bed, straddling him. Blaine went to pull off his shirt, but Kurt stopped him.

"No. I want to do it."

Kurt yanked Blaine's shirt off, peppering kisses onto Blaine's neck. He attached his mouth to Blaine's pulse point, and began to suck, creating a hickey, and causing Blaine to let out a wonton moan.

Blaine reached up and pulled off Kurt's shirt, discarding it forgottenly to the side. Now both boys were shirtless. Kurt reached down to unbutton Blaine's pants, looking at Blaine first, who gave him a nod. Kurt pulled the zipper down, letting his hand brush over Blaine's hardness, causing him to moan. After some struggling, Kurt got Blaine's pants down, leaving the other boy only in his boxers.

Blaine reached up and pulled down the zipper on Kurt's pants, brushing over his hardness too, and causing Kurt to moan. After much shimmying, Kurt's pants were discarded, and the two boys were in their boxers. The two boys looked at one another for a second, before meeting in a needy kiss. Kurt opened his mouth, allowing Blaine's tongue to explore his mouth and moans to come from him.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass and pulled him closer until their bodies touched, the only separation between the two were their boxers. Blaine became to grind against Kurt, causing moans from both boys. After a few minutes, the two pulled apart. Blaine looked hesitantly at Kurt, before hooking his fingers into the waistband of Kurt's boxers. When Kurt made no protest, Blaine pulled them down and was able to look at his boyfriend fully for the first time, causing a gasp.

Kurt looked at him in concern, afraid Blaine didn't like what he saw. "What's wrong?"

Blaine shook his head. "Nothing is wrong. You're just so beautiful."

"You really think so?" Kurt asked, blushing.

Blaine nodded. "Yes. And I'm going to show you how much you mean to me. You don't have to do anything, just lay back and I'll make you feel good."

Kurt settled back on the pillows and Blaine grabbed his cock, making Kurt gasp at the pleasure. Slowly at first, but getting faster and faster as Blaine gained confidence, he began to stroke Kurt. Kurt moaned as the pleasure built up, and pressure began to build up.

"Blaine... I'm not going to... last long..." He gasped.

Blaine silenced him with a kiss. "That's okay. It's your first time. We'll have plenty of practice."

With a silent cry, Kurt shot out ribbons of cum, coating Blaine's stomach, and collapsed back onto the pillows.

"You rest. It must have been exhausting your first time." Blaine said, giving him a kiss.

But Kurt shook his head. "No. You must be really uncomfortable. Let me make you feel the same way you made me feel."

Kurt hooked his fingers in the waistband of Blaine's boxers and pulled them down, gasping.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, concerned.

"Nothing." Kurt shook his head. "You are just so beautiful and I'm glad I'm the only one who gets to see you like this."

Kurt wrapped his hand around Blaine's cock and began to stroke, slowly at first but then getting faster and faster. The only sounds in the empty house were Blaine's moans as Kurt built him up, closer and closer to release.

"Kurt..." Blaine gasped out. "I'm not going to last long."

Kurt silenced him with a kiss. "That's okay. Just let yourself go."

With a silent cry, Blaine reached orgasm, shooting ribbons of cum onto Kurt's stomach. Kurt grabbed some tissues and cleaned the two of them off, before collapsing under the covers, Blaine's arm wrapped around his shoulder.

When Carole peeked in, she smiled. She wasn't stupid, it was obvious from the scattered clothes what had happened. She silently picked up their clothes and put them in the hamper, there was no reason for Burt to know. She knew the boys loved each other, and they would never pressure each other into anything. And for her, that was all that was important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> With A Little Help from My Friends: The Beatles (mentioned)  
> Friends: Why Don't We (mentioned)  
> Six: Cast of Six  
> Something To Talk About: Bonnie Raitt  
> Blackbird: The Beatles (mentioned)  
> Count on Me: Bruno Mars  
> Sorry, Blame it on Me: Akon  
> Just the Way You Are: Billy Joel (mentioned)
> 
> Was the smut good? Should I write more? What are your opinions on it? Please tell me.


	7. The Third Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated T

The next morning, Mercedes met Kurt at his locker. "So, I heard about your performance today."

Kurt shut his locker with a bang. "Who told you?"

"I did." Sam said, as he walked by.

"So," Mercedes said, clapping her hands. "What are you doing?"

"Nope, not telling." Kurt said, shaking his head.

Mercedes pouted. "But Kurt... I'm your best friend."

"You wouldn't tell me what you were doing." Kurt pointed out.

Mercedes looked at him funnily. "What is it with you today? You seem, different."

Kurt sighed, before pulling her into a side alcove. "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone, all right?" Mercedes nodded. "Last night, Blaine and I may have gone farther in our relationship." Kurt said, biting his lip.

Mercedes gasped. "Kurt Hummel, did you and Blaine have sex?"

"Shh." Kurt shhed her and looked around frantically to make sure no one heard. "No, not yet. But we did some stuff."

Mercedes smiled at him. "I'm really happy for you Kurt. You deserve this. Do you love him?"

Kurt nodded. "I do. I told him last night."

"So," Mercedes said, linking her arm with his. "Are you going to tell me what you are doing at rehearsal?"

Kurt chuckled. "Nice try Cedes. But you aren't getting anything out of me."

Mercedes pouted and unlinked their arms. "You're no fun. But, do you want to do a duet together for this week?"

Kurt smiled sadly at her. "I'm sorry Cedes, but I already told Rachel I would do a duet with her."

Mercedes waved it off. "It's fine. I'll talk to you later, I have to go to class."

"What was that about?" Blaine asked, as the two headed towards class.

"Cedes was trying to find out what we are doing at rehearsal today." Kurt explained. "I didn't tell her anything though, not for her lack of trying."

"You miss them, don't you?" Blaine said, watching Kurt look at Mercedes with longing.

Kurt nodded. "I do, I always will. But this week has made me realize that there are a lot of things about McKinley that I hated. I'll be able to see my friends, but I don't want to go through this just in order to see them any day."

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend. "I'm glad you chose the way you did. And not just so I get you all to myself." He teased.

Kurt smiled. "I think the other guys at Dalton would think the same."

The New Directions smiled sadly from around the corner. They already had a feeling they had lost Kurt, but this cemented the fact.

* * *

That afternoon, Mr. Schue walked into rehearsal. "So, the guys have asked to go first. Boys when you are ready."

The boys assembled in front of the room, and the music started.

**Puck:**   
**Friday night, nothin' on**   
**And now I got all of my friends tryna call my phone**   
**And I'm feelin' like I wanna get in my zone**   
**So let me know, let me know, let me know if the party's on**

**Sam:**   
**'Cause your friend's daddy got a real big house**   
**Real big house, real big house**   
**Heard they gone away, we can all hang out**   
**All hang out 'til Monday**   
**My friend Artie got a real fast car**   
**Real fast car, real fast car**   
**Won't take long 'cause it ain't that far, ain't that far**

**Sam** and _New Direction Boys_ **:**  
 _All we want, is a little place that we can_  
 _All have fun, and I swear I won't break a thing_  
 _All we want, is a little place where we can dance_  
 _I know you understand_  
 _Let me know it's on and I'll bring my friends_  
 _I can introduce them to all your friends_  
 _If they get along, we can all be friends_  
 **Or I could come alone, just me, you, on our own**

**Blaine:**   
**And I know they look like they get up to no good**   
**But they ain't nothin' but a lot of fun once you get to know**   
**And I can cook, yeah, you won't even have to do a thing**   
**Tell me what you wanna drink and I'll bring a couple things along**

**Sam:**   
**'Cause your friend's daddy got a real big house**   
**Real big house, real big house**   
**Heard they gone away, we can all hang out**   
**All hang out 'til Monday**   
**My friend Artie got a real fast car**   
**Real fast car, real fast car**   
**Won't take long 'cause it ain't that far, ain't that far**

**Sam** and _New Direction Boys_ **:**  
 _All we want, is a little place that we can_  
 _All have fun, and I swear I won't break a thing_  
 _All we want, is a little place where we can dance_  
 _I know you understand_  
 _Let me know it's on and I'll bring my friends_  
 _I can introduce them to all your friends_  
 _If they get along, we can all be friends_  
 **Or I could come alone, just me, you, on our own**

**New Directions Boys:**   
**Oh, oh, oh, my friends are your friends**   
**Oh, oh, oh, and I swear I won't break a thing**   
**Oh, oh, oh, my friends are your friends**

**Kurt** and _Sam_ **:**  
 **Let me know it's on and I'll bring my friends**  
 **I can introduce them to all your friends**  
 **If they get along, we can all be friends**  
 _Or I could come alone, just me, you, on our own_

The group broke in applause, as the boys sat back down.

"That was amazing." Mr. Schue told them. "Who would like to go next?"

Rachel raised her hand. "Kurt and I would like to."

"Okay, Rachel and Kurt, take it away." Mr. Schue said, sitting back.

**Rachel:**   
**Fall is here, hear the yell**   
**Back to school, ring the bell**   
**Brand new shoes, walking blues**   
**Climb the fence, books and pens**   
**I can tell that we are going to be friends**   
**I can tell that we are going to be friends**

**Kurt:**   
**Walk with me, Rachel Berry**   
**Through the park and by the tree**   
**We will rest upon the ground**   
**And look at all the bugs we found**   
**Safely walk to school without a sound**   
**Safely walk to school without a sound**

**Rachel _and_** _Kurt_ **:**   
**Here we are, no one else**   
_We walked to school all by ourselves_   
**There's dirt on our uniforms**   
_From chasing all the ants and worms_   
**_We clean up and now it's time to learn_ **   
**_We clean up and now it's time to learn_ **

**Rachel:**   
**Numbers, letters, learn to spell**   
**Nouns, and books, and show and tell**   
**Playtime, we will throw the ball**   
**Back to class, through the hall**   
**Teacher marks our height against the wall**   
**Teacher marks our height against the wall**

**Kurt:**   
**And we don't notice any time pass**   
**We don't notice anything**   
**We sit side by side in every class**   
**Teacher thinks that I sound funny**   
**But she likes the way you sing**

**Rachel:**   
**Tonight I'll dream, while I'm in bed**   
**When silly thoughts go through my head**   
**About the bugs and alphabet**   
**And when I wake tomorrow, I'll bet**   
**That you and I will walk together again**   
**I can tell that we are going to be friends**

**Both:**   
**Yes, I can tell that we are going to be friends**

The group broke into applause, as Kurt and Rachel finished, and Mr. Schue smiled at them. "That was amazing you two. Who wants to go next?"

Santana stood up. "Brittany and I would like to go next."

Mr. Schue nodded. "Take it away, girls."

**Santana:**   
**Should I try to hide**   
**The way I feel inside**   
**My heart, for you?**   
**Would you say that you**   
**Would try to love me too?**   
**In your mind**   
**Could you ever be**   
**Really close to me?**   
**I can tell the way you smile**   
**If I feel that I**   
**Could be certain, then**   
**I would say the things**   
**I want to say tonight**

**Brittany:**   
**But 'till I can see**   
**That you'd really care for me**   
**I will dream**   
**That someday you'll be**   
**Really close to me**   
**I can tell the way you smile**   
**If I feel that I**   
**Could be certain, then**   
**I would say the things**   
**I want to say tonight**

**Both:**   
**But 'till I can see**   
**That you'd really care for me**   
**I'll keep trying to hide**   
**The way I feel inside**

The group applauded as Santana and Brittany returned to their seats. "That was wonderful." Mr. Schue told them. "We only have time for one more performance today, so who would like to go next?"

"We would, Mr. Schue." Tina said, surprising everyone as she and Mike stepped foreword.

Mr. Schue looked surprised, but nodded. "Okay."

**Mike:**   
**She said, I was seven and you were nine**   
**I looked at you like the stars that shined**   
**In the sky, the pretty lights**   
**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**   
**Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled**   
**And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my**

**Mike** _**and** Tina_ **:**  
 **Take me back to the house in the backyard tree**  
 _Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_  
 _You never did, you never did_  
 **Take me back when our world was one block wide**  
 **I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried**  
 _Just two kids, you and I_  
 ** _Oh my my my my_**

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_   
_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_   
**But your eyes still shined like pretty lights**   
**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**   
_**They never believed we'd really fall in love** _   
_**And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes** _   
_**And said oh my my my** _

**Tina:**   
**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up**   
**Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me**   
**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight**   
**The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight**   
**You stayed outside till the morning light**   
**Oh my my my my**

**Mike:**   
**A few years had gone and come around**   
**We were sitting at our favorite spot in town**   
**And you looked at me, got down on one knee**

**Mike _and_** _Tina_ **:**   
**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle**   
**Our whole town came and our mamas cried**   
**You said I do and I did too**   
_Take me home where we met so many years before_   
_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_   
**After all this time, you and I**

**Both:**   
**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine**   
**I'll still look at you like the stars that shine**   
**In the sky, oh my my my**

The group applauded and Mr. Schue smiled at the young couple. "That was lovely. Now, everyone get in your places for _Just the Way You Are_."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine left rehearsal later, their hands swinging in between one another. "That was amazing Kurt." Blaine told his boyfriend. "I loved Rachel and your's duet."

Kurt smirked. "Well, we just are that amazing, aren't we?"

Neither boys noticed the hulking form of David Karofsky, lurking around the corner and smiling sinisterly, while watching them, his eyes alighting on the retreating form of Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> Friends: Why Don't We  
> We're Going to Be Friends: The White Stripes  
> The Way I Feel Inside: The Zombies  
> Mary's Song: Taylor Swift  
> Just the Way You Are: Billy Joel (mentioned)


	8. The Fourth Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated T

The following morning, Kurt was at his locker, alone for the first time all week, when a shadow appeared over his shoulder.

"Finally, you are alone. I've been trying to talk to you all week, except you were always with your gay club, prep school boys, or hobbit boyfriend."

Kurt sucked in his breath. "What do you want Karofsky?"

"You know what I want." The bully told him. "You left for that gay prep school, trying to avoid me, but you never can."

Kurt shut his locker. "I never told anyone Karofsky." Except Blaine, but both of them already knew that. "I'm not that kind of person. And I'm happy with Blaine, just give up."

"You know I never will." Karofsky told him, before disappearing as quickly as he came.

Kurt shuddered before heading to class. Luckily, he would only have to deal with Karofsky for two more days. This encounter only drove home the reason why he wouldn't leave Dalton.

* * *

Santana, who was watching from around the corner, sighed. As a closest lesbian, except to the New Directions and Warblers, she had an amazing gay-dar. And this altercation only solidified her theory that Karofsky was gay. Suddenly, everything that had happened made sense. Kurt's decision to leave McKinley, and not return. Karofsky's bullying of Kurt. Karofsky had a crush on Kurt, and Kurt knew, and was being threatened so he wouldn't tell. Santana went back the direction she came, not sure what to do about this information.

* * *

That afternoon at rehearsal, Mr. Schue was, for once, not the last person in the room. "So, our week is drawing to a close. Today, we will do the last of our performances for the week. Who would like to go first?"

Quinn stood up, Artie following her. "I'll go first."

 **Quinn** ( _Artie_ ) **:**  
**Uh-huh, uh-huh** ( _Yeah, Rihanna_ )  
**Uh-huh, uh-huh** ( _Good Girl Gone Bad_ )  
**Uh-huh, uh-huh** ( _Take three, action_ )  
**Uh-huh, uh-huh** ( _Hov_ )

**Artie:**  
**No clouds in my stones**  
**Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank**  
**Coming down with the Dow Jones**  
**When the clouds come, we gone, we Roc-A-Fella**  
**We fly higher than weather, in G5's or better**  
**You know me (You know me)**  
**In anticipation for precipitation, stack chips for the rainy day**  
**Jay—Rain Man is back**  
**With Little Miss Sunshine, Rihanna, where you at?**

**Quinn:**  
**You have my heart**  
**And we'll never be worlds apart**  
**Maybe in magazines**  
**But you'll still be my star**  
**Baby, 'cause in the dark**  
**You can't see shiny cars**  
**And that's when you need me there**  
**With you, I'll always share**  
**Because**

**When the sun shine, we shine together**  
**Told you I'll be here forever**  
**Said I'll always be your friend**  
**Took an oath, I'ma stick it out to the end**  
**Now that it's raining more than ever**  
**Know that we'll still have each other**  
**You can stand under my umbrella**  
**You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh**  
**Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh**  
**Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh**  
**Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh-eh**

**These fancy things**  
**Will never come in between**  
**You're part of my entity**  
**Here for infinity**  
**When the war has took its part**  
**When the world has dealt its cards**  
**If the hand is hard**  
**Together we'll mend your heart**  
**Because**

**When the sun shine, we shine together**  
**Told you I'll be here forever**  
**Said I'll always be your friend**  
**Took an oath, I'ma stick it out to the end**  
**Now that it's raining more than ever**  
**Know that we'll still have each other**  
**You can stand under my umbrella**  
**You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh**  
**Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh**  
**Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh**  
**Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh-eh**

**You can run into my arms**  
**It's okay, don't be alarmed**  
**Come into me**  
**There's no distance in between our love**  
**So gon' and let the rain pour**  
**I'll be all you need and more**  
**Because**

**When the sun shine, we shine together**  
**Told you I'll be here forever**  
**Said I'll always be your friend**  
**Took an oath, I'ma stick it out to the end**  
**Now that it's raining more than ever**  
**Know that we'll still have each other**  
**You can stand under my umbrella**  
**You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh**  
**Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh**  
**Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh**  
**Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh-eh**

**It's rainin', rainin'**  
**Ooh, baby, it's rainin', rainin'**  
**Baby, come here to me**  
**Come into me**  
**It's rainin', rainin'**  
**Ooh, baby, it's rainin', rainin'**  
**You can always come into me**  
**Come into me**  
**It's pourin' rain**  
**It's pourin' rain**  
**Come here to me**  
**Come into me**  
**It's pourin' rain**  
**It's pourin' rain**

The group exploded into applause and Mr. Schue smiled. "Good job you two. Whose next?"

"I am." Mercedes said, standing up and going towards the front of the room.

**Aye, aye, aye-aye**  
**Aye, aye, aye-aye**  
**Aye, aye, aye-aye**  
**Aye, aye, aye-aye**

**You said I'm stubborn and I never give in**  
**I think you're stubborn 'cept you're always softening**  
**You say I'm selfish, I agree with you on that**  
**I think you're giving nothing way too much, in fact**  
**I say we've only known each other a year**  
**You say, "*Pfft*, I've known you longer, my dear"**  
**You like to be so close, I like to be alone**  
**I like to sit on chairs and you prefer the floor**  
**Walking with each other, think we'll never match at all**  
**But we do, but we do, do-do-do**  
**But we do, but we do, do-do-do, do-do-do-do**

**I thought I knew myself, somehow you know me more**  
**I've never known this, never before**  
**You're the first to make up whenever we argue**  
**I don't know who I'd be if I didn't know you**  
**You're so provocative, I'm so conservative**  
**You're so adventurous, I'm so very cautious, combining**  
**You'd think we wouldn't, we do, but we do, do-do-do**  
**But we do, but we do, do-do-do, do-do-do-do**

**Aye, aye, aye-aye**  
**Aye, aye, aye-aye**  
**Your, your-your, your**  
**Your, your-your, your...**  
**Favoritism ain't my thing but**  
**In this situation, I'll be glad**  
**Favoritism ain't my thing but**  
**In this situation, I'll be glad to make an exception (Woah, oh)**

**You said I'm stubborn and I never give in**  
**I think you're stubborn 'cept you're always softening**  
**You say I'm selfish, I agree with you on that**  
**I think you're giving nothing way too much, in fact**  
**I say we've only known each other a year**  
**You say, "*Pfft*, I've known you longer, my dear"**  
**You like to be so close, I like to be alone**  
**I like to sit on chairs and you prefer the floor**  
**Walking with each other, think we'll never match at all**  
**But we do**

Kurt smiled at her as Mercedes finished singing. He knew the message Mercedes was trying to say.

"That was beautiful Mercedes." Mr. Schue told her, as the group applauded. "Who is next?"

"We are." Wes said, as him, Blaine, Kurt, and the rest of the Warblers stood up.

**Wes:**  
**Mmm-hmm, mmm-hmm, hmm**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah-hey, mmm-hmm**

**Kurt** and _Nick_ **:**  
**We are friends for life, hold that deep inside**  
**Let this be your drive to survive**  
_And just stand high and tall_  
_Make sure you give your all_  
_And if you ever fall, know that I'm right here_

 **The Warblers** (N _ick_ ) **:**  
**We'll always be together, don't you worry**  
( _Woah, ooh, oh, oh-oh-oh_ )  
**I'll always be by your side, don't you worry**  
( _Don't worry, no, no, no_ )  
**The circle will never end, just know that we'll meet again**  
**And we'll always be together, forever always** ( _Oh-oh, ooh-ooh_ )  
**I am here**

 **Wes** and _Blaine_ **:**  
**Find me in the sky, dancing with the moon and night**  
**Your heartbeat is disguised as my lullaby**  
_Be happy and know that I'm watching you travel far and wide_  
_Waiting for us to meet again, oh_

 **The Warblers** ( _Blaine_ ) **:**  
**We'll always be together, don't you worry**  
( _Don't you worry, hey, eh-eh_ )  
**I'll always be by your side, don't you worry** ( _Don't you worry_ )  
**The circle will never end** ( _It never ends_ )  
**Just know that we'll meet again** ( _We'll meet again, no-oh_ )  
**And we'll always be together, forever always** ( _Oh-oh-oh-oh_ )  
**I am here**

 **Kurt _with_** _Wes_ and Nick **:**  
**If you need me** ( _Yeah_ ) **, _I'm in the wind_**  
_**Look for me friend,**_ **I'm in the stars** ( **I'm in the stars** )  
When you need me, the heavens will send  
A message within

 **The Warblers** ( _Blaine_ ) **:**  
**Straight to your heart**  
( _Woah, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, woah, oh-oh-oh-oh_ )

 **Wes,** _Kurt, **Blaine,**_ Nick, and the Warblers **:**  
We'll always be together, don't you worry  
( **Don't you worry, no-oh-ooh** )  
I'll always be by your side, don't you worry  
( _Never worry 'bout a thing, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_ )  
The circle will never end ( _ **It never ends**_ )  
Just know that we'll meet again ( _ **We'll meet again, oh**_ )  
And we'll always be together, forever always  
(Don't you worry), I am here ( _I am here_ )

 **Kurt,** _Wes, **and**_ Nick **:**  
**I am here** ( _Yeah-hey-ey_ )  
**I am here**  
I am here  
( _ **I am—, I am—, I am—, I am—, I am—, I am—, I am—, I am—**_ )

"That was amazing guys." Mr. Schue told the Warblers. "Now, since everyone has gone, let's head to the auditorium to practice."

"Wait, Mr. Schue." Finn told the teacher, stopping him in his tracks. "This week, the Warblers and the New Directions were talking, and we wanted to do a number for you. So sit down."

Blaine nodded to the band, and the music started.

**Blaine:**  
**Have you ever felt like nobody was there?**  
**Have you ever felt forgotten in the middle of nowhere?**  
**Have you ever felt like you could disappear?**  
**Like you could fall, and no one would hear?**

**But see, see the thing is when I looked up Connor was there**  
**That was the gift he gave me, to show me that I wasn't alone**  
**To show me that I mattered. Everybody does**  
**That's the gift that he gave all of us. I just wish, I wish I could have given that to him...**

**Well, let that lonely feeling wash away**  
**Maybe there's a reason to believe you'll be okay**  
**'Cause when you don't feel strong enough to stand**  
**You can reach, reach out your hand**

**And oh, someone will come running**  
**And I know, they'll take you home**

**Even when the dark comes crashing through**  
**When you need a friend to carry you**  
**And when you're broken on the ground**  
**You will be found**

**So let the sun come streaming in**  
**'Cause you'll reach up and you'll rise again**  
**Lift your head and look around**  
**You will be found**  
**You will be found**  
**You will be found**  
**You will be found**  
**You will be found**

**Santana:**  
**Have you seen this? Someone put a video of your speech online.**

**Blaine:**  
**My speech?**

**Santana:**  
**People started sharing it, I guess, and now, I mean—Connor is everywhere.**

**David:**  
**Your speech is everywhere. This morning The Connor Project page, it only had 56 people following it.**

**Blaine:**  
**Well, how many does it have now?**

**David:**  
**Four**  
**thousand five-hundred eighty-two**

**Quinn:**  
**Sixteen thousand**  
**two-hundred and thirty-nine**

**Blaine:**  
**I don't understand, what happened?**

**Quinn:**  
**You did!**

**Santana**  
**There's a place where we don't have to feel unknown**

**Kurt:**  
**Oh my god.**

**Sam:**  
**Everybody needs to see this.**

**Santana:**  
**And every time that you call out**  
**You're a little less alone**

**Mercedes:**  
**I can't stop watching this video**

**Jeff:**  
**Seventeen years old**

**David:**  
**If you only say the word**

**Brittany:**  
**Take five minutes.**

**Nick:**  
**This will make your day**

**David and Santana:**  
**From across the silence**  
**Your voice is heard**

**All:**  
**Ah**

**Tina:**  
**Share it with the people you love**

**Flint:**  
**Repost**

**Finn:**  
**The world needs to hear this**

**Luke:**  
**A beautiful tribute—**

**All:**  
**Ah**

**Puck:**  
**Favorite**

**Wes:**  
**I know someone who really needed to hear this today**  
**So thank you Evan Hansen, for doing what you're doing**

**All:**  
**Ah ah**

**Mike:**  
**I never met you Connor, but coming on here, reading everyone's posts...**

**All:**  
**Someone will come running**

**James:**  
**It's so easy to feel alone**

**All:**  
**Ah ah**

**Artie:**  
**But Evan is exactly right—we're not alone, none of us**

**Ethan:**  
**We're not alone, none of us**

**Kurt:**  
**None of us**

**Seth:**  
**None of us are alone**

**Mercedes:**  
**Like. Forward**

**Trent:**  
**Especially now**

**All:**  
**Ah ah**

**Brittany:**  
**With everything that you hear in the news—**

**All:**  
**Someone will come running**

**Cameron:**  
**Like. Share. Repost. Forward**

**Puck:**  
**Thank you Evan Hansen**  
**For giving us a space to remember Connor**

**All:**  
**Ah ah**  
**Someone will come running)**

**Thad:**  
**To be together**

**Lauren:**  
**To find each other**

**Wes:**  
**Sending prayers from Michigan**

**All:**  
**To take you home, to take you home**

**Finn:**  
**Vermont.**

**Seth:**  
**Tampa.**

**Mike:**  
**Sacramento**

**Cameron:**  
**Thank you, Evan Hansen**

**All:**  
**To take you home, to take you home**

**Tina:**  
**Repost**

**Trent:**  
**Thank you Evan**

**Puck:**  
**Thank you Evan Hansen**

**Ethan:**  
**This video is...**

**Brittany:**  
**Thanks to Evan**

**Thad:**  
**This is about...**

**Mercedes:**  
**Thank you**

**Flint:**  
**Evan Hansen**

**All:**  
**Even when the dark comes crashing through**  
**When you need a friend to carry you**  
**When you're broken on the ground**  
**You will be found**

**So let the sun come streaming in**  
**'Cause you'll reach up and you'll rise again**  
**If you only look around**  
**You will be found (You will be found)**  
**You will be found (You will be found)**  
**You will be found**

**Out of the shadows**  
**The morning is breaking**  
**And all is new, all is new**  
**It's filling up the empty**  
**And suddenly I see that**  
**All is new, all is new**  
**You are not alone**  
**You are not alone**  
**You are not alone**  
**You are not alone**  
**You are not alone (You are not alone)**  
**You are not alone (You are not alone)**  
**You are not**  
**You are not alone (You are not alone)**

**Rachel:**  
**Even when the dark comes crashin' through**  
**When you need someone to carry you**  
**When you're broken on the ground**

**All:**  
**You will be found**  
**So let the sun come streaming in**  
**'Cause you'll reach up and you'll rise again**  
**If you only look around**  
**You will be found**  
**Even when the dark comes crashin' through**  
**You will be found**  
**When you need someone to carry you**  
**You will be found**  
**You will be found**

**Blaine:**  
**You will be found**

Mr. Schue broke into applause as the group finished. "That was amazing guys. I can't believed you planned that. Now, let's go practice."

* * *

As Kurt and Blaine left rehearsal that day, Blaine turned to his boyfriend. "Is everything okay Kurt? You've been kinda quiet today."

"Yes." Kurt lied, thinking about his encounter with Karofsky that morning. "I'm fine Blaine, just tired. I would tell you if I wasn't."

"Good." Blaine told him. "I love you and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Let's go home." Kurt said, climbing into the car and ignoring the guilt for lying to his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> Umbrella: Rihanna  
> My Same: Adele  
> Always Be Together: Little Mix  
> You Will Be Found: Cast of Dear Even Hansen
> 
> Ahh, the story is heating up. I will be wrapping this story up in the next few chapters, so stay tuned for that. And thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. It means the world to me that you actually like it.


	9. The Final Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M

Kurt had barely opened his locker the next day at school, when Santana pulled him into a side classroom, before closing the door.

"What do you want Santana?" The irritated countertenor asked. "I have to get to class."

"Oh please." The Latina scoffed. "Since when do teachers care about you being late here? As for what I want, I know that Karofsky's gay."

Kurt looked at her in shocked. "W-what, do you mean? Karofsky's n-not gay."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Like that would convince anyone. I've known for a while now. Being a closeted lesbian and a judgmental bitch gives me amazing gaydar. I also overheard your conversation yesterday." Her eyes softened. "He's threatening you isn't he? He has a crush on you, and you know his secret, so he threatened you, which is why you left McKinley in the first place, and why you aren't coming back."

Kurt sighed. "What I'm going to tell you, you can't tell anyone, promise?" Santana nodded. "The only other person who knows the full story besides Karofsky and I is Blaine. He's actually known since the whole thing happened. Right around the time I spied on the Warblers, Karofsky started bullying me worse. When I met Blaine, he suggested I confront Karofsky, since he didn't with his bullies. So I did. I followed him into the locker room and he kissed me. Blaine and I ended up confronting him the next day, and he denied everything. Later that week," Kurt started to get choked up at this part. "H-he threatened to k-kill me if I told anyone. That's why I transferred. But now, he's being more foreword and it scares me."

"Oh my god." Santana gasped. "I can't believe that happened to you Kurt."

"You can't tell anyone Santana." Kurt told her frantically. "He may be a bully, but he's just a scared little boy. And I won't out him. You and I both know what that would be like. I'm also scared he may actually carry out his threat."

"I won't tell anyone Kurt." She promised him. "But I will keep an out for you. Regardless on how I come off at times, I really care about everyone in that club. And even though you aren't at McKinley anymore, you are still my friend. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Thank you Santana." Kurt said, giving her a hug. "You are really a great friend."

Santana smiled. "I am when I try."

Kurt slipped into class, ten minutes late, but the teacher didn't even pay any attention.

"What happened to you?" Blaine asked, concerned.

"Santana just wanted to talk to me about something." Kurt told his boyfriend. "I'm fine."

Blaine smiled and went back to his work, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something his boyfriend wasn't telling him.

Alone in the hallway, Karofsky watched the two boys. If he was going to do something, he would have to do it today, before their gay club meeting, and before Kurt went back to that gay prep school, away from him.

In his class, unbeknownst to Karofsky's plans, Kurt daydreamed about being able to go back to Dalton tomorrow, away from Karofsky, and where people actually cared about school.

* * *

For someone who was excited to leave school that day, classes actually passed quickly for Kurt. Suddenly, he was at his locker, pulling out his costume for glee club. The group would perform _Just the Way You Are_ , which they had been practicing all week, and then the Warblers would head back to Dalton. The hallway was completely empty as Kurt closed his locker and headed towards the auditorium, everyone else having already gone home for the day. Kurt had to stay behind to talk to a teacher, so he had told everyone else to go ahead of him, and they were all currently in the auditorium, waiting for him.

As Kurt headed towards the auditorium, he felt someone tug on him sharply, and was pulled into a janitor's closest. His yelp was silenced by a big, meaty hand on his mouth.

"Did you think you would get away with running back to that gay school of yours? Did you think you would be able to get away with parading your faggy ass around this school?" Kurt opened his eyes to see the other jocks in the janitor's closet, fist balled, with Azimio in front of them.

"You will regret ever coming back here Hummel." Karofsky whispered into his ear, before sending a punch into Kurt's gut.

* * *

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine asked, concerned. The countertenor had told them he was going to stay behind to talk to a teacher, but that was twenty minutes ago.

"He said he was talking to a teacher." Mercedes said, confused. "But he should be out here by now."

"I'm concerned." Mike said. "We all know that Karofsky was mad at Kurt for getting him suspended. "I'm actually surprised he hasn't done anything but slushy Kurt this week."

"We should go check on him." Sam said, prompting the other guys, along with the Warblers to stand up and follow him.

"I'm coming too." Santana said, surprising everyone. "Regardless with how I act, I still care about Porcelain and I don't want to see him get hurt."

The group headed down the headed down the hallway, before hearing grunts of pain coming from the janitor's closest. Sam yanked open the door to see the jocks, with Karofsky leading them, beating up Kurt. Kurt didn't look to be in too much pain, but he was still groaning. The jocks rushed out of the janitor's closet, as the boys chased them out, and Puck, Sam, Finn, and Mike restrained Karofsky and Azimio while Santana called for help.

Blaine kneeled down next to his boyfriend. "Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded. "They didn't have me for very long. I'll be fine."

"You knew Karofsky was up to something, didn't you?" Blaine asked. "That's why you were acting weird yesterday."

Kurt sighed. "I didn't know he was going to do something in the next two days, but he did threaten me yesterday morning."

Realization dawned on Blaine's face. "Santana knew, didn't she? That's why she wanted to come with us, and why you were talking to her this morning."

Kurt nodded. "She figured it out. She also knows about the other thing."

"You okay to dance Kurt?" Mike asked, concerned. "If not, you can sit out."

Kurt shook his head. "No, I want to dance. I'll be fine. They only had me for a short while and this is my last performance with the New Directions, I want to be a part of it."

Coach Sylvester arrived a few minutes later, promising to watch Karofsky and Azimio till the police got there, so they could go to their "loser club" meeting, prompting a few looks from the Warbles, who weren't used to her.

The minute they all arrived back, the girls swarmed them, all asking questions at once.

"Girls, girls, calm down," Kurt told them. "And I'll you what happened. Karofsky grabbed me when I was in the hallway and pulled me into a janitor's closest where the other jocks were waiting to beat me up. I'm fine, they didn't have me for long, until the guys and Santana showed up and stopped them."

"You shouldn't dance Kurt." Mr. Schue told him. "You just got beat up."

Kurt shook his head. "No, I'm dancing. I'll be fine, they didn't have me for long."

Mr. Schue sighed. "Fine. Everyone get in your places."

**Kurt:**   
**Don't go changing, to try and please me**   
**You never let me down before**   
**Hmm, hmm, hmm**

**Blaine:**   
**Don't imagine you're too familiar**   
**And I don't see you anymore**

**Rachel:**   
**I would not leave you in times of trouble, no**   
**We never could have come this far, ooo**

**Blaine and Rachel:**   
**I took the good times, I'll take the bad times**   
**I'll take you just the way you are**

**Sam:**   
**I don't want clever conversation**   
**I never want to work that hard**   
**Hmm, hmm, hmm**

**Kurt and Sam:**   
**I just want someone that I can talk to**

**Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, and Sam:**   
**I want you just the way you are**

**Santana:**   
**I need to know that you will always be**   
**The same old someone that I knew**

**Sam and Santana:**   
**Oh what will it take 'till you believe in me**   
**The way that I believe in you**

**Blaine and Kurt:**   
**I said I love you**

**Blaine** ( _Kurt_ ) **:**  
 **That's forever** ( _Forever_ )

**Blaine and Kurt:**   
**And this I promise from the heart**   
**Hmm, hmm, hmm**

**Rachel and Sam:**   
**I couldn't love you any better**

**Blaine, Kurt, Sam, and Santana:**   
**I love you just the way you are**

**Rachel:**   
**I love you just the way**   
**I love you just the way**

**Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Sam, and Santana:**   
**I love you just the way you are**

The group broke into applause, hugging and congratulating one another as they finished.

"Thank you for spending the week with us, Warblers." Mr. Schue told them. "Hopefully you learned a lot from it."

"Thank you for having us, Mr. Schue." Wes told him. "And Kurt," He said, turning to the countertenor. "We really understand now, what you went through at public school."

Kurt went around, hugging all the girls goodbye and high-fiving the boys. "I promise to come back and visit." He told them.

"You better." Mercedes said, shaking her finger. "Otherwise we may just come up to Dalton ourselves."

Kurt laughed. "I'll miss you boo."

"I'll miss you too white boy." She told him, hugging Kurt.

With one last wave goodbye, Kurt headed out of the auditorium with Blaine.

* * *

When the two boys arrived at Kurt's house, they found both Carole and Burt waiting for them. "What's going on?" Kurt asked his parents.

"Take a seat Kurt." Burt told him. "We're just waiting for Finn and Thad."

A few minutes later, the other two boys arrived home, becoming just as confused as Kurt and Blaine were.

"Since you are all here." Burt said to them. "Carole and I are going out on a date night, so we wouldn't be home till about midnight. Finn, you're spending the night at Puck's, and Thad, you can spend the night with one of the other Warblers."

"Why?" Kurt asked, confused. "And what are Blaine and I doing?"

"We want to give the two of you a chance to have a date night." Carole told him. "You don't get much of a chance to."

The two boys looked at each other, knowing exactly what this means for them.

"Now, we are going to go now." Burt told the four boys. "And I expect Finn and Thad to be out of here soon as well."

Kurt said goodbye to his parents, as they walked out the door, and Finn and Thad a few moments later. Finn was driving Thad in his truck over to Rachel's, since that's where Wes was staying, and then he would head over to Puck's.

Finally, the two boys were alone. "Do you want some dinner?" Kurt asked his boyfriend. "I can see what I can cook up."

"Hey," Blaine said, stopping in his boyfriend. "You know I love you, right?" Kurt nodded. "And I would never pressure you into doing something you aren't ready for."

"I know." Kurt said, grabbing his hands. "And I want to go into this date night, no expectations. Whatever happens, happens. But if something did happen, I wouldn't be opposed."

Kurt left to go into the kitchen, leaving Blaine alone in the living room.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Kurt called Blaine into the dining room, which was set up with candles on the table, a delicious meal of chicken and Alfredo pasta, and romantic music playing in the background. Kurt stood off to the side, twiddling his thumbs nervously, and hoping Blaine liked it.

"Do you like it?" He asked, nervously.

Blaine turned to him with love and devotion shining in his eyes. "Come here. It's perfect." He told Kurt. "Just like you, and I love it."

The two sat down to eat, talking about their week, and playing footsie under the table. Both had an idea of where this night was going, and they were both a little nervous, but they knew one would never intentionally hurt the other.

Kurt put the dishes away and blew out the candle, before turning to Blaine, who was standing expectantly.

"Let's go to my room." Kurt said, causing Blaine's brain to short circuit for a minute, before he followed his boyfriend up the stairs.

Kurt shut the door, before turning to Blaine and meeting their lips in a searing kiss. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's head, before pulling him in closer and slipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth, exploring it and causing Kurt to moan. Blaine continued kissing Kurt, before walking him backwards, until his knees hit the edge of the bed, and they felll down onto it, Blaine straddling Kurt. Blaine worked his mouth down to Kurt's pulse point and sucking, beginning to form a hickey and causing wanton moans from Kurt. Kurt could feel his own pants getting tighter and tighter, and knew he would have to take them off soon. He reached for the hem of Blaine's shirt, after a nod from his boyfriend, he pulled it off and discarded it on the floor.

Blaine reached for Kurt's shirt and pulled it off, where it joined his shirt, forgotten, on the floor.

"Blaine." Kurt moaned out. "I need to get out of these jeans."

Blaine lifted himself off of Kurt, before reaching for the zipper, making sure to brush his hand against Kurt's hardness, causing him to moan. He pulled down the zipper, and with Kurt's help, peeled off Kurt's tight skinny jeans. Kurt reached for Blaine's zipper, who was just as hard as he was, and pulled down Blaine's pants, which weren't as tight as his own. Finally, the two boys were in nothing but their boxers. Blaine reached for the waistband of Kurt's boxers, and after a nod from the other boy, pulled them down and discarded them on the floor, allowing Kurt's cock to spring free. Kurt did the same thing with Blaine, and soon both boys were naked.

"Blaine." Kurt said, causing Blaine to look into his boyfriend's eyes. "I'm ready. I want everything with you."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, not wanting to pressure his boyfriend. "I don't want to pressure you into anything."

"You won't." Kurt promised him. "And, I have supplies. They are in the second drawer of my nightstand." He said, blushing. Kurt then looked up at Blaine, hope shining in his eyes. "Can I bottom the first time?"

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked him. "It will hurt."

Kurt nodded. "I know. But I also know that you will be nothing but gentle and would never hurt me intentionally."

Blaine reached into the drawer, and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom. He made sure to coat his fingers with plenty of lube, so he wouldn't hurt Kurt. Then, he placed a pillow under Kurt's ass, to make it easier for both of them. Blaine circled Kurt's hole, causing the other boy to suck in a breath.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt nodded. "It's just cold. Please continue."

Blaine slowly inserted one finger into Kurt's hole, waiting for the other boy to adjust to it, before slipping in further. He started to thrust in and out, until he felt himself hit Kurt's prostate, causing the other boy to cry out in pleasure.

"More Blaine, I need more." Kurt begged him.

Blaine inserted another finger, pumping faster and faster, making sure to hit Kurt's prostate every time. When he was up to three fingers in Kurt's ass, Kurt started to beg.

"Please Blaine. I need you."

Blaine nodded and rolled the condom onto his cock, relishing in the little bit of release he got. He slicked his cock up with plenty of lube, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend. Slowly, he pushed his cock in, waiting till Kurt was used to it, before pushing in more.

"Please Blaine, I need you to fuck me." Kurt begged, as Blaine bottomed out.

Blaine nodded and began to thrust in and out, making sure to hit Kurt's prostate every time, getting faster and faster, until he was slamming into it. The only sounds in the room were the slap of skin, and Kurt's moans.

"I'm going to cum." Kurt cried out, before shooting ribbons of cum onto Blaine chest.

Blaine lasted a few more thrusts, before he too was cumming into the condom. Both boys collapsed onto the bed, exhausted from their first time.

"Did I hurt you?" Blaine asked his boyfriend, as he pulled out of Kurt, who hissed at the overstimulated feeling.

Kurt shook his head. "No. You were wonderful Blaine. I may be a little sore in the morning, but I don't regret it. I love you and I'm glad you were my first."

"I'm glad you were my first too." Blaine said, smiling at his boyfriend. "I'm going to get some tissues to clean us up."

When Blaine came back from the bathroom, he found Kurt already passed out on the bed, exhausted from his first time. Smiling, Blaine wiped the cum off of him and Kurt, before climbing under the covers, content to be with his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> Just the Way You Are: Billy Joel
> 
> I'll be wrapping this story up in the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed it.


	10. Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated T

The next morning, Kurt hugged his family goodbye, promising to come back the next weekend if he could, and headed to the McKinley parking lot with Blaine and Thad. All the Warblers were meeting there, where the bus would take them back to Dalton. Finn and Burt were following in Burt's car, so Finn could drive Kurt's car to Dalton. When the group reached the McKinley parking lot, all the New Directions were there to see the Warblers off. Kurt wished goodbye to each and every New Direction, promising to come back the next weekend.

"We'll miss you white boy." Mercedes told him, giving Kurt a hug. "Come back soon."

"You know I could never stay away." He told her, hugging Mercedes back.

Rachel shook hands with Wes. "It was lovely to have you Warblers here for the week, even if you will be our competition next year. And thank you, for taking care of Kurt for us."

"He can take care of himself." Wes assured her. "But thank you, for letting us get to know Kurt. He truly is an amazing person."

"That he is." Rachel said, smiling.

Kurt smiled as he watched all his McKinley friends interacting with his Dalton friends, and getting along.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked, as he came up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"How much I am glad that Wes decided to do this." Kurt said, twisting around. "It means the world to me that my two families are getting along."

"Come on guys." Jeff called from the bus. "We have to leave in order to make it back in time."

"Goodbye everyone!" Kurt called, as he and Blaine boarded the bus.

"Bye Kurt!" and "See you next week Kurt!" Were heard as the bus pulled out of the McKinley parking lot.

The minute Kurt turned away from the window, he was bombarded with questions. "Something happened this week, didn't it?" Jeff demanded, looking between Kurt and Blaine. "You two seem different."

Kurt and Blaine looked between one another, debating whether to say something, before Kurt sighed. He knew he could trust these guys. He grabbed Blaine's hand and turned to the Warblers. "Yesterday night, Blaine and I lost our virginity to one another."

The bus broke into pandemonium. "I really am happy for you." Nick told them sincerely. "I remember my first time with Jeff. It was amazing."

"Our little boys are all grown up!" Wes cried dramatically, falling into David's arms.

Kurt shook his head. "Sometimes, I really do question you two's sexuality."

Once the insanity in the bus had died done, Jeff turned to Kurt. "So, what's going to happen with Karofsky?"

Kurt sighed. "My dad said that I may have to testify in court. They aren't trying him in adult court, since my injuries were 'too minor'." Kurt rolled his eyes. "At worst, he'll get a couple of months to a year in juvie, and then he'll be out. But hopefully, he'll learn his lesson. But I expect him to be convicted, especially since some of the New Directions are going to testify about all the bullying he's committed over the years."

"Kurt?" Seth asked, hesitantly. "We all saw how happy your were at McKinley. Are you going to leave us?"

"I'm not going to leave." Kurt assured him. "Honestly, this week made me realize how many reasons I hated McKinley. I mean yeah, my friends are there and I get to dress however I want, but I have the weekends to do both of those things. I can visit my friends. I like being in a place where I'm not bullied, and the students actually care about the grades. And I like you guys. I'm not going to leave."

"Aww." Wes said. "Group hug!"

All the Warblers piled in, squishing Blaine and Kurt in the middle, Kurt laughed. This was his home now.

Kurt did end up testifying in court against Karofsky. But, the combined testimony of him, the New Directions, and even some of the Warblers, put Karofsky away in juvie until he turned eighteen. Finally, Blaine and Kurt were able to rest, knowing Kurt's main tormentor, the one who had sexually assaulted him, was away for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end. Thank you to everyone who enjoyed this story.


End file.
